Restless
by Elmy
Summary: Six months have passed since Deep Dark. Astaroth is still on the loose and Henry has returned to Ontario - but with ulterior motives and a hunger for revenge. Adults Only.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Six months have passed since Deep Dark. Astaroth is still on the loose and Henry has returned to Ontario - but with ulterior motives and a hunger for revenge.

Disclaimer: Blood Ties and its characters remain the property of Tanya Huff and Lifetime. No copyright infringement intended.

**Notes:**

I'm going to try posting the chapters as I write them for a change, instead of waiting till I finish it. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

--

It had been six months since vampire Henry Fitzroy and detective Mike Celluci had walked out of Vicki Nelson's life. She'd been numb for a while, and had let a few tears slip from time to time before getting on with her life. There had been no sign of Henry, and Mike refused to return her calls.

Vicki had been highly strung, anticipating a visit from the demon Astaroth at any moment. She truly believed he was still in Ontario. Strangely the supernatural happenings had grown quiet, it was as if Astaroth's presence had scared all non-human beings away, Henry included. Although the levels of human violence and depravity had sky-rocketed to make up for their absence. Every day reports of serials killers and rapists, mass murderers and suicides filled the news. She'd heard through Dr Mohadevan that Mike had been reinstated back at the police force simply because they needed him to help with the work load.

Coreen had become Vicki's lifeline. Their friendship had grown since the incident with Astaroth. Thankfully there had been enough mundane cases to keep the both of them employed and busy. The remainder of their time was spent trying to track down Astaroth and trying to find a means to expel him from Father Raymond's body when they eventually did find him.

It was late in the evening, and Vicki and Coreen were in Vicki's office, having just spent several hours doing yet more research. Coreen put down the occult reference book she was reading and scratched at the scar on her chest.

"Are you ok?" Vicki asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just this damn scar still itches. I guess I shouldn't complain if that's the only long term side affect of having my heart ripped out of my chest and put back in." Coreen smiled and continued to scratch.

Vicki smiled back at her, then stood up to stretch her legs. She walked over to the window, crossed her arms and stared out, deep in thought.

"You miss him don't you?" Coreen suggested.

"Who?" Vicki asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. You miss Henry."

"_Pfffft_ no!" Vicki lied.

Inside her heart ached with the thought of him. Yes, she missed him, but she'd promised herself she'd never admit it aloud.

Outside, unbeknownst to the two women, Henry lurked in the shadows. He stared at Vicki through the window, grinding his teeth as the bitterness in his blood began to boil with the sight of her.

He had left Ontario, just as he had said he would, but had found himself repeatedly in a state of emotional turmoil. At first he was saddened by the emptiness without her in his life, but he grew angry and spiteful. How could she so callously refute his advances for all those months they spent together? Her decision to stay with Mike had created an emotional wound in Henry, one that continued to fester and bleed to this day. As each month passed in Vancouver, he had tried to forget about her, but his subconscious tortured him. He was so often convinced that he'd see her in the corner of his eye, or smell her perfume at the night clubs he regularly visited. He kept masochistically picking at the metaphorical scab on his wounded heart.

Feeling restless with the weight of his unresolved issues, he had abandoned Vancouver and returned to Ontario, uninvited. It had not taken long for the young male vampire who had moved in to Henry's former territory, to seek him out. Henry had no time or patience for the bureaucratic and political process of negotiation. He was no match for the youngster, who was repeatedly sliced open by Henry's sword, to be left bleeding on a rooftop just before dawn. Henry had burned his bridges by murdering the vampire, and he knew it. He didn't care.

Upon hearing of Henry's return, and his apparent change of demeanour, Augustus had refused to be of any further assistance to Henry. He would have to fend for himself, and he was OK with that. He offered a considerable sum of money to the owners of his original apartment and organised with a moving company to ship his belongs back 'home'.

Now, he stood in the dark outside Vicki's office. At first he had felt relieved that she was still alive, calming his fears that Astaroth may have returned and harmed her during his absence.

As he began to remember the past, his thoughts became resentful. He reminded himself why he'd come back, and what he had come back here to do. He'd make Vicki suffer the torment that she had so carelessly inflicted upon him for twelve whole months.

He'd have his revenge.

Henry ran his tongue across the tip of his fangs, and found himself growing hard with the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later as it was approaching 11pm, Vicki walked home to her apartment. It was an unnaturally warm summer's night and many people were still out on the streets, presumably trying to escape the heat. Despite the increase in violence people generally weren't too afraid to leave their houses, and neither was Vicki.

She arrived home, turned on various lights and dumped her belongings on the kitchen counter. Turning on the faucet Vicki wet her hand and wiped it on the back of her neck. Moving around the apartment now, she opened her living room window, enjoying the gentle breeze that blew the thin curtains back and forth.

As she headed toward the bathroom she began to strip off her sweaty clothing, throwing them on the floor as she moved, promising herself she'd pick them up later. She relaxed in a lukewarm shower, trying to wash her thoughts and stresses down the drain along with the soap suds. Inevitably, her thoughts turned to Henry, just as they always always did. The feeling of pain and emptiness returned like an unwanted visitor that never left. She sighed and got out of the shower, toweling herself dry, squeezing the moisture from her hair.

Vicki put on her thin satin pyjamas, consisting of long pants and a shirt that buttoned up the front. It was relatively cool to wear, and the best thing she had considering she was never comfortable sleeping naked. She gorged herself on some chocolate ice cream while watching bad late night TV. She then knocked back a couple of shots of scotch before brushing her teeth and heading to her bedroom.

Vicki switched on a nearby pedestal fan, removed her glasses and crawled into bed. Kicking off the blankets, she kept all but a a thin cotton sheet on the bed to cover her. Tossing and turning for several minutes, her mind kept replaying the events of six months prior, "_So be it"_ she kept hearing in her mind. Henry's anguished and angry expression plastered in her memory.

Eventually the affects of the alcohol kicked in and she drifted off to sleep.

--

Henry stood out on the street, staring up to the sixth floor windows where Vicki resided. He watched and waited until the apartment grew dark and there were no signs of movement.

He scaled the walls, leaping from ledge to ledge till he reached her living room window, he listened for noise inside the apartment, peeking over the ledge to check he was clear before pulling himself inside.

Having not spent much time in Vicki's apartment, he was curious to see how she lived. It was a modest home. An old beat up leather couch filled up most of the small living area. It sat in front of a TV that had a pair of rabbit ears sticking out for reception. The room was void of the types of decoration that many women adorned their walls and floors with. It was simple - it was Vicki.

A set of keys lay on the counter with her handbag. He was tempted to 'borrow' them and make a copy to allow himself to come and go as he pleased, but for now he'd rely on her windows being unlocked. Vicki was generally fearless when it came to security so Henry wasn't too worried about not being able to gain entry. Perhaps that would change once he had initiated his plan. He'd still risk it. He'd pick the locks if worse came to worse.

Various items of clothing were scattered in a path towards Vicki's bedroom door. Thankfully all the items appeared to be feminine, alleviating the concern that Mike would be in bed with her. He wasn't prepared to deal with Mike. Henry's objectives involved Vicki, and Vicki alone.

Her bedroom door was ajar. Henry carefully pushed it open further, trying not to make a sound. He could see her lying in her bed, lying on her side away from him. She did not stir. Henry watched as her chest rose and fell with each slow and shallow breath. He walked around the side of the bed to face her.

Henry began to seethe, his eyes turned black with anger, his right hand clutched in a fist as his own thoughts plagued him.

_Look at her, sleeping like an infant without a care with the world. Clearly there is nothing keeping Victoria Nelson awake at night. Are you dreaming up new ways to tease and torment the men in your life Vicki? Fantasizing about Mike perhaps? Don't worry, your mind will soon be plagued by the most inconceivable thoughts. I will see to it that you understand the pain that you've inflicted._

He took a few moments to compose and settle himself, not wanting his emotions regarding this woman to control him.

As he calmed he crouched down on the floor next to the bed beside her. She had pulled a cotton sheet up over her torso and shoulders, a nearby fan gently blew the strands of her honey-blonde hair.

Henry grasped the top of the sheet between his finger tips and gently drew it back down over her body. Vicki's arm twitched but she did not awaken, much to Henry's relief. He let out a quiet 'hmm', appreciating Vicki's satin pyjamas, especially the easy entry button-up front.

He traced a finger ever so softly along her arm, then down over her hip and thigh, pulling away quickly as Vicki lifted her arm to reach down and unconsciously scratch where Henry's fingertip had just visited. He studied her face for signs she was awake, she took a deep breath and rolled on to her back, but did not open her eyes. Henry was relieved, making his presence known was not part of his plan, not yet anyway. It would be a challenge to remain hidden, especially when he was already fighting the urge to run his hands all over the smooth satin that covered her body. His physical desire for this woman had not dissipated, even after six months apart, even with the rage that she'd had created within him.

Reaching for her shirt now, Henry carefully began to undo the buttons, one at a time, ever so slowly. When all buttons were undone the shirt fell open, the supple skin of her breasts now exposed to the soft moonlight that streamed in through the bedroom window. His own pants were tightening as he became aroused with his first look at the curves of Vicki's breasts. They were just as he had imagined them. He smiled as her nipples crinkled and stiffened under the cool breeze of the pedestal fan.

It was time for Henry to take a few risks if he was truly going to initiate his plan. He leaned over and licked his lips before placing them on the skin of her belly, kissing her flesh with the pressure of a butterfly's wings. His kisses moved upward as he kept looking towards her face to monitor her reactions. Vicki sighed softly in her sleep.

He daringly placed his lips over a taut nipple, tenderly caressing it with his tongue. He felt it tighten within his mouth and he could see goosebumps beginning to cover her skin. He almost wanted to nip at it with his teeth as an act of vengeance but he held himself at bay.

What he truly wanted was to tear off her clothing and have his way with her. He wanted to take her body and taste her blood, but it was not time for that.

Vicki let out a soft moan but still did not wake.

_"Are you dreaming about me now Vicki? Are you??" _Henry thought angrily.

He pulled himself away and stared at her for a while before leaning over to kiss her quickly on the lips. "I'll be back soon Vicki...I promise." he whispered quietly before departing Vicki's bedroom and apartment with his typical vampire haste.

--

Vicki awoke with a start and sat up.

She felt the cool night air against her skin, fear setting in as she reached down and felt moisture against her bare belly and breasts.

"What the f..." she muttered, alarmed.

Feeling vulnerable she pulled her shirt closed and clutched at it with one hand. Reaching to the nightstand she turned on a light and grabbed her glasses and put them on.

Had someone been in her room? Her cheeks were flushed and she could still feel the presence of someone nearby. She got out of bed and buttoned up her shirt, she had no weapon of any sort nearby yet was brave enough to canvas her apartment for intruders. Not finding anyone, and the doors locked she wondered if she had started to imagine it.

Considering another possibility she yelled out, "Goddamn it, if that was you again Emmanuel I'm going to be pissed!"

She shook her head and wandered to her open living room window.

While staring out at the dark she reached up and felt the remnants of warmth on her lips. It was a familiar warmth, one that reminded her of a deep seeded desire she'd been trying to deny herself.

Vicki wrapped her arms around herself and shivered despite the warm air.

"Henry..." she whispered quietly to the night, "Was that you?"

--

Outside once more, Henry hid in the darkness, watching Vicki stand at her window.

With the first phase of his plan complete Henry smiled a wicked smile.

He was truly going to enjoy exacting his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day had been long and uneventful for Vicki, most of it spent catching up on writing invoices for various investigative services, and doing background checks on her subjects.

She had been distracted by last night, still trying to convince herself she'd imagined it, while quietly hoping Henry had come back to her. Vicki was chewing on her pen when Coreen walked in with coffee.

"You OK Vicki? You've been really quiet today." Coreen asked.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep real great last night." Vicki replied.

"Then why are you still here? Go home, get some rest, its getting late!" Coreen suggested.

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Vicki gulped down a few mouthfuls of warm coffee, getting up to gather her things when there was a knock at her office door. Both women looked up to see Detective Mike Celluci standing in the doorway. The room was filled with a noticeably uncomfortable silence before Coreen stepped in to break it.

"Vicki, time for me to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." Coreen gave Mike an awkward wave as she passed him on her way out.

"Hey Vick." Mike finally started.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Vicki replied, as an unfriendly welcome.

"I came to talk." he replied, cautiously.

"Talk? I called you every day for two whole months, I left hundreds of messages and _now_ you want to talk??" she spat her words at him.

"Give me a break Vicki. I needed some time away from you."

"Yeah real nice Mike. Great timing on your part." she harrumphed.

"I didn't come here to fight Vicki!"

"Oh yeah, you came to talk.. "

"Actually it's more than that. I came to offer you a job." he stated tentatively.

"A job? What? Have you got a cheating husband you want me to follow? Apparently that's all I'm good at these days..." Vicki trailed off.

"No Vick. There is a place for you back on the Homicide Squad, if you'll take it." Mike explained quietly.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"How about it? We need the manpower, and we used to make a good team, you and me." he suggested.

"What, you actually think you could handle working with me again? What's changed?" she questioned.

"I moved on Vick, I got over you. Our relationship would be strictly professional."

"Oh come on.." Vicki smiled, "like you wouldn't be the littlest bit tempted?" she flirted purely just out of old habits sake, she didn't really mean it and despised herself a little for even saying it. The mood in the room was suddenly embarrassing and awkward.

"C'mon, It was over between us long ago, and you know it. Besides..." Mike stalled, "I'm with Kate now."

Vicki was a little shocked, her mouth gaping open just a little, "Oh." she replied.

"It's new Vick.. and its one of the reasons I haven't been in touch. I had a hard time convincing Kate that I was over you. I couldn't be around you or I would have struggled to prove that to her."

Vicki remained silent, busying herself with stacking books back on various shelves, and tidying up her desk.

"Anyway, you're with Fitzroy now I presume, you've moved on too so what does it matter?"

Vicki slammed one of the books down angrily on her desk, "There is no Henry Mike. He left when you did. For all I know he burnt to a crisp in the sunlight months ago."

It was Mike's turn to be awkwardly silent. He paced the floor for a few minutes before continuing. "Despite our past Vicki, it doesn't change the fact that we need you back on the force. Even just for a little while."

"I quit, remember?"

"You can be reinstated, even Crowley admitted we need you back, though she'll never say that to your face of course. It wouldn't be a desk job unless you wanted it to be. They'll overlook the problem with your eyesight, for now."

"I don't think so Mike." she replied, refusing to make eye contact.

"Jesus Vick, haven't you seen what is going on out there? What happened to your civil duty to protect and serve?" Mike yelled.

"What?? Didn't you ever consider that the violence and destruction going on out there has something to do with Astaroth? Did you forget about him Mike? How am I supposed to track down a demon if I'm a full time cop huh? Did you ever consider that?" Vicki yelled back.

Mike sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "It doesn't change the fact that you could help us get a lot of bad guys off the streets Vicki. Please promise me you'll think about it. Give me a call if you change your mind, I swear I'll answer the phone when you call."

With that Mike turned around and left.

--

The sun had set early enough for Henry to arrive in time to see Mike leave. A jealous rage began to brew in his gut. He clutched his fist to refrain himself from doing harm to the detective. As the urge felt like it would overpower him, Henry dug his nails into his palm, breaking the skin and drawing his own blood.

He'd need to feed before paying Vicki another visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Vicki was dreaming. In her subconscious mind she was in Henry's old bedroom, it was dark and hazy, several candles scattered about the room. She was stretched out on her back in his bed, relaxed and content, she was pleased to see him lying next to her.

She sighed as Henry began to use his hands to explore her body. Beginning at her toes he played with them one by one, tickling the arch of her foot and making her laugh. He wrapped his hands around her ankles one at a time, gently massaging with his thumb.

Vicki murmured quietly as he stroked her calves with the palm of his hand, shivering as it reached her thigh. He pulled away and moved his fingers to her shoulder, sliding them slowly down along her arm till eventually he reached her hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and played with them gently, pulling her hand to his lips to kiss it tenderly.

Henry reached over to push the thin strap of the negligee she was wearing from her shoulder. It fell to almost completely expose her breast, the thin lace teetering on the crest of her nipple.

Vicki breathed deeply as Henry began to slide over on top of her, the weight of his body pushing her into the bed. He began to kiss at her shoulder as his hand cupped her breast, stroking his thumb over the smooth exposed skin.

As his kisses moved up towards her neck, his hand ventured lower, stroking her belly with the palm of his hand for a few moments before moving lower still. Pushing aside fabric he returned to her thigh, petting it delicately with his thumb.

Vicki began to shuffle her hips with need, moaning as Henry ran a finger along her sensitive folds. He grinned and laughed as she gasped and bucked her hips for more.

Suddenly Henry's grin retracted to a smile.

Slowly his smile began to fade, a solemn expression taking it's place.

He withdrew from her as his crystal blue eyes began to brim with tears.

His jaw flexed as he as he glared at her.

_I wish I could forgive you._

--

Vicki awoke from her dream feeling distraught, lonely and confused. She wanted to sob and scream but she was too overwhelmed by the throbbing between her legs, and the longing she felt to be with Henry.

_"Damn him." _she thought, taking several deep breaths to settle her nerves and her hormones.

Her pyjamas were still intact this time. Perhaps it really had been just a dream, yet the feelings were so real it unnerved her.

_"His fingers."_

She fought hard to make the visions in her dream become memory.

_"His lips."_

She sighed quietly and sank back into her bed.

_"The smile on his face."_

Vicki groaned as she slipped her own hand under the waistline of her pyjama pants and toyed with the warmth and moisture that awaited her there.

--

Henry was awkwardly hiding in Vicki's closet, watching her through a crack of the partly opened door. He had wanted to stay close this time, to see the effects of his plan in motion.

He was truly surprised at how long he'd been able to touch her tonight, without her waking to catch him in the act. He'd caressed her entire body, and had attempted to explore her most sensitive regions, listening to her whimper in her sleep.

Now, he was the one feeling tormented as he watched Vicki pleasure herself. He couldn't help but rub the front of his pants, undoing the zip of his pants to alleviate the pressure.

He caressed himself as he listened to her moan. He was absorbed by the the sound of Vicki's blood pumping furiously through her veins as she vigorously stroked herself to climax.

Henry grunted under his breath and spilled his seed on the back of the closet door.

He was disappointed. This hadn't been part of the plan.

Next time he'd have to find a way to make sure Vicki remained unsatisfied and unfulfilled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was late afternoon and Vicki was walking down the hall of the university. Vicki had questions, a driving need to understand the vampire that had become the central focus point of her daily existence.

Last night's dream was all too fresh in her memory. It felt like every time she closed her eyes, the image of Henry came to mind, as if his portrait had been burned in to the back of her eyelids. She was rattled by it. It seemed he'd gained more power over her in his absence than he had ever had while he was here.

Vicki quietly knocked on the door frame as she entered Dr Bettie Sagara's open office.

"Ahh Vicki Nelson, hello, it has been a while. Please, come in." Dr Sagara stood and gestured for her to enter.

Bettie was impeccably dressed as always. She was the only woman Vicki had known over the age of forty, who was able to dress in black, semi-gothic attire and make it look sophisticated.

Vicki took a deep breathe. Yes, she had come here to talk, but was uneasy about the topic of conversation. She needed information. She wasn't here for a warm and fuzzy heart-to-heart.

"Hi Dr Sagara. I was wondering if could speak to you? It's about Henry. Have you seen or heard from him?"

"Why no, I haven't, not for several months now, not since he came to tell me he had to leave town for a while." Dr Sagara sat back down in her tall back office chair, "Please, why don't you take a seat so we can talk?"

Vicki felt uncomfortable, the tone in the doctor's voice was gentle but authoritative, making Vicki feel like she'd just begun a counselling session. She took a seat across from Dr Sagara's desk.

"So, did Henry tell you why he left?" Vicki asked, her arms crossed.

"No, and quite frankly it was not my business to ask." The doctor delicately folded her hands in front of her. "You're worried about him aren't you?"

"Well yeah I'm worried. There has been no sign of him, no letters, phone calls, no carrier pigeon dropping from the sky! He was so angry when he left. There was a darkness inside him that I hadn't seen before..." Vicki choked up a little and looked away quickly.

"He needs time to process Vicki. He may be a vampire, but he's not lacking humanity, he feels the weight of his own soul just like the rest of us."

Dr Sagara sighed before continuing, "I'll admit, Henry is no angel, he's done some terrible things in his lifetime, but what's to say that we as human beings are any more innocent than he? Can you imagine whats it's like for him Vicki? In his four-hundred-and-eighty years on this earth he has loved just two women."

Vicki stammered. She didn't really know if she was expected to respond. Thankfully she didn't need to.

"His first love, Christina, he absolutely adored her. She made him what he is today, then thrived on trying to destroy what she'd created, tearing away at him until there was nothing left but the shell of the innocent young man that once was."

"And his second love." she continued. "Finally he let himself love again, only to be rewarded with constant rebuttals and a sword through the chest. Lets just say I can understand why he may have a few trust issues." She raised her eyebrow all-knowingly.

"I can see you know more than you let on Dr Sagara." Vicki replied, finding herself saddened the doctor's comments. Vicki remained silent for a moment, she tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair.

Sensing Vicki's pain Dr Sagara tried to comfort her. "Vicki, my dear, one does not need to be psychic to see how Henry feels about you, well... except maybe you." Dr Sagara chuckled at her own joke.

"I think it's safe to use past tense. It would have been more appropriate to say 'how he _felt_ about me'. He's gone remember?" Vicki stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah he'll be back. When Henry is ready to deal with his issues, he'll be back."

"I'm surprised Dr Sagara. I always presumed that you and Henry had some 'history', but you're telling me you don't think he loved you?"

"Oh he loved me in his own special way. For years I dreamed he would feel the same way about me as I did about him. Eventually I had to accept that all I would ever has was his friendship. I don't regret it for a moment."

"But you were you lovers?" Vicki asked reluctantly.

Bettie raised an eyebrow and chuckled again, 'Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Uh.. actually.. no." Vicki was happy to keep that one a mystery, even though it clearly wasn't.

Standing up now, Vicki took another few deep breathes.

"There is another reason I came to see you Dr Sagara, and I should have come to see you much earlier. It's one of the reason Henry left town. Astaroth is back, he's walking around in human form and I am at a loss as to what to do."

Dr Sagara looked instantly anxious. ""Oh my. That would explain _a lot_. I really wish you or Henry had told me this sooner. I hate to contemplate what horrible atrocities he has inflicted upon this town thus far, what awful schemes he's had time to concoct."

"I'm sorry, I really am. Coreen and I have been trying to find out as much as we can, but we haven't even been able to find Astaroth since we last saw him six months ago! I know I should have come and told you sooner.. I just.. I just wasn't ready to talk to you after Henry left."

"I appreciate your honesty Vicki but we must address this, immediately." Dr Sagara got up from her desk, her light hearted mood had changed for the worse.

"Please, tell me what I can do to help?" Vicki begged as she watched the doctor scurry around her office, pulling various books from their shelves.

"Leave me to think for now. I will call you as soon as I have some information."

Vicki awkwardly thought of something to say, her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. She quietly crept out of the office and walked in a daze back out in to the street.

--

Later that night, Henry paid Vicki another visit.

This time it was different. He simply stood and watched her sleep. The knot in his stomach tugged and tightened as he watched her toss and turn, listening to her murmur quietly in her sleep.

He was somewhat relieved that there had been no further signs of Mike. Although Henry knew he would soon need to pay him a visit too.

He watched over her until dawn approached, content in knowing that when he saw her tomorrow night the next phase of his plan would be underway.


	6. Chapter 6

As Vicki prepared to leave work for the night, she switched off the light in her office, and walked in to the reception area. She flicked off the light there too and opened the front door.

Patting down her pockets she realised she did not have her keys. As she walked back into the now darkened office she was set upon from behind. A strong masculine hand wrapped around her neck, the body of her attacker pressed against hers. She gasped and instinctively reached to try to free herself. As she struggled the hand gripped even tighter, making it harder for her to breathe. She forced herself to relax, her assailants grasp loosening slightly as she did.

Vicki tried to turn her head, trying to identify the man but his grip kept her focused forward. Should could feel his warm breathe against the side of her neck, his cheek gently touching her hair. She'd be more afraid if this was unfamiliar, but she knew this man. Vicki knew the texture of those fingers that were wrapped around her neck, and the rings that adorned them. His body had been pressed against hers before.

"Henry?" she called to him.

Her only response was a deep, guttural growl.

--

Henry's eyes were dark, his fangs loomed in close to the tempting flesh of her neck. He inhaled deeply, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. Vicki's pulse was racing, calling to him, but he was not here for her blood.

He heard her speak his name again, relishing in the sound of desperation in her voice, it begged for him to acknowledge her.

With his free hand Henry touched her shoulder, his hand roaming over the soft woollen fabric of her sweater. At a painstakingly slow pace his hand fell downward. He heard her gasp as his fingers passed over her breast.

Henry began maneuvering the leather of her belt free from its buckle. Vicki fought and struggled again as she began to understand his intentions. A firm squeeze of her throat was sufficient in reminding Vicki that she was not in control, though her hands still pulled at his, feebly attempting to break his grip.

His thumb and fore fingers unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled the zip down. He slid his hand underneath her sweater and waved it over her stomach once before lifting the elastic of her underwear with the tips of his fingers, moving his hand in toy with the soft curls of hair that greeted him.

Vicki's body was stiff against his, her legs clamped tightly together to deny him access.

"Henry! No! Please don't!"

He ignored her cries and roughly kicked her feet apart, wedging his hand between her thighs. Pressing his fingers against the pocket of flesh, Henry growled again as her found her hot and wet to his touch. He hissed quietly in her ear.

Moving his thumb he began to push gently against the swollen bud which jutted out from beneath it's shielded location. It betrayed Vicki's attempts to deny her arousal. Her body jolted against him.

As he began to move his thumb in a circular motion he slipped his middle finger inside her. A breathless groan escaped the lips of both of them in unison.

Ever so slowly Henry stroked Vicki from the inside out. She was panting and her legs were beginning to weaken beneath her. Leaning in he nipped and chewed on her earlobe, pushing her hips back against his to ensure she could feel his desire pressing against her.

Surprisingly, Vicki pushed back, grinding herself against his erection and his fingers. She was moaning now. Henry could feel pure heat radiating from her every skin cell.

Increasing his speed he continued to pleasure her, he could sense the pressure building inside of her.

In an instant he stopped.

He swiftly withdrew his hand from her pants, released his grip on her neck and pushed her away.

Henry left as quickly as he had arrived.

--

Vicki fell into a crumpled heap on the floor of her office. She turned around just in time to see Henry's shadow pass through her office doorway.

She called for him but he did not return.

Her body was on fire yet her heart bled.

Vicki wrapped her arms around herself, crawled up into a ball and began to sob.


	7. Chapter 7

Henry was parked in his jag, sitting in the police station parking lot, patiently waiting for Detective Celluci. The tinted windows kept him hidden yet he had a perfect view of the exit doorway. He'd wait for just the perfect opportunity to approach.

Vicki's scent still lingered on his fingers from last night. He lifted them briefly to his nose and remembered. She'd been like putty in his hands. Somehow he had expected more resistance. Clearly her strong will was not what it used to be.

The sound of her cries replayed in his mind, tugging at the heartstrings he'd forgotten were there.

--

Detective Mike Celluci headed out the back door of the police precinct, following closely behind his new partner, Kate.

Mike stayed close, trailing Kate to her car, checking no other cops were around before spinning her, pressing her up against the car door for long deep kiss.

Kate wrapped her arms around and kissed back, murmuring quietly "Mike, someone might see us."

He continued to place kisses on her lips, whispering back to her with a smile, "I don't care."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, "Don't give me that! You're the one who wanted to keep this hidden from Crowley!"

Mike ignored her and snaked his arms around her waist, speaking in a low sultry tone "C'mon, why don't you leave your car here and come back to my place tonight huh?"

Kate sighed and backed down, "Ah Mike, I'd love to and you know it, but I need to be at my brother's place early tomorrow morning. Family stuff, remember?"

Mike attempted to resume his efforts to convince Kate to change her mind when he was suddenly grabbed around the neck and thrown against the hood of the opposite car.

Henry was enraged, snarling at Mike with black eyes and fangs, "_You vile miscreant!_ I should kill you this instant!"

In a flash Kate had drawn her gun and was pointing it at Henry, "Let him go. _Now!"_

"Jesus Christ! Fitzroy? What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Mike was stunned and struggled to try to free himself.

"Vicki chose _you _and_ this_ is how you repay the woman that you supposedly _love_? By consorting with one of your office _whores_?" Henry roared.

"Goddamn you Fitzroy! I'm not with Vicki! It's not me she wanted!" he yelled out as the steel bonnet began to buckle beneath him.

Kate stepped in closer to Henry, pressing the nozzle of the handgun to Henry's temple, "Step back before I shoot you." She didn't like being called a whore.

Henry turned and growled at Kate and released Detective Celluci, who stood up and began to rub at his neck before facing Henry, "Not that it is _any_ of your business… but I'm with Kate now." Mike stated.

Kate lowered her weapon but did not put it away.

Henry glared at Mike. "You were at Vicki's office several days ago. Why were you there if there is nothing between you?" he asked aggressively.

Kate turned to Mike, "You were at Vicki's?" she asked tentatively.

Mike was still busy rubbing at his throat, trying to catch his breath, "Yes I was at Vicki's, but it was the first time I'd seen her in over _six _months Kate."

She continued her line of questioning as Henry looked back and forth between them, "Why were you at Vicki's Mike?" she asked defensively.

"Oh Kate, geeze it was nothing. I went to tell her that homicide wanted her back is all."

"If it was nothing, then why didn't you tell me about it? Why didn't you tell me Crowley wanted her to come back?" Kate argued.

Mike threw up his arms in defeat "Because I knew you'd get upset is why!"

"Mike, we talked about this remember?" she responded.

"Oh Kate, c'mon, be reasonable…."

--

Henry lost track of the argument as the two detectives continued to bicker. Their behaviour in itself provided more than enough proof to substantiate Mike's claim that the two of them were indeed a couple.

"Detectives!" Henry shouted, catching their attention as he began to speak in a hypnotic tone, "_I was not here tonight, you were never arguing. You will not remember this event_."

He walked away from the couple and back to his car before they realised he was even there.

Henry sat in his car again, contemplating the new information. How could he have been so wrong? He'd come here, his mind warped with the need for revenge, only to find himself leaping in to defend Vicki's honour.

A nagging self-doubt began to seep into his consciousness.

"_What have I done?"_

He'd need some time to figure out how he was going to redeem himself.


	8. Chapter 8

After Henry's visit to her office, Vicki had felt used and abused. His 'attack' had left her wrought with shame. Overcome with embarrassment she recalled how easily she had submitted to Henry, how she had barely put up a fight.

Why did she let him do those things to her?

Vicki tried to convince herself that it wasn't about penance, that she didn't feel guilty or responsible for Henry's departure. She came to the realisation that in some sick, twisted way she enjoyed what he had done to her. He'd taken away her control, her dominance, and her ability to push him away.

She _wanted_ to be confronted, to be forced to face her fears - her fear of intimacy, the fear of love, the fear of opening a gateway to her heart and soul. She wanted to let him in.

At home now, Vicki sighed and looked at her watch. Several nights had passed without word or sign from Henry. She wished he would return, becoming agitated and sleepless, trying to anticipate what he'd do next. She fantasised about it.

Vicki knew how to play this game, but now she'd play by _her_ rules. The ball was in her court and she knew she could make the next move, but the thought of waiting for him to come to her made it so much more appealing.

Drinking copious amounts of coffee in an attempt to stay awake, Vicki hoped tonight he'd come for her again. Abandoning her frumpy satin pyjamas she opted for some black lacy lingerie - lingerie that she'd kept for the special occasions that never seemed to happen.

At nine pm Vicki turned off her TV, and the lights in her apartment before opening a few windows. Vicki was sure now, that Henry had indeed visited her the other night, presumably sneaking through her window and taking a few liberties as she lay asleep.

Vicki stretched out on her bed and closed her eyes, listening to the acoustics of her building and the street below. A clock ticked quietly on the wall out in the living room. She strained and agonised over every sound, trying to differentiate one from another, trying to remember what Henry's presence sounded like. He was always so quiet, so lightweight as if he glided from one place to the next.

By ten pm, despite all her willpower, Vicki fell asleep.

--

The sound of a creaking floor board pulled her out of her shallow sleep. Soft footsteps could be heard outside her bedroom, one step followed slowly by another, heading towards her.

Her heart raced and she struggled to slow her breathing. She squeezed her eyes shut then relaxed a little, not wanting to let him know that she was awake.

She could sense him standing at her feet. He stood motionless for a few moments before kneeling on the end of the bed. Vicki could feel the edge of the mattress crumple under his weight.

Slowly his body crawled up the length of Vicki's, pressing her in to the bed. A pair of hands sought out her wrists, pinning them down against the sheets.

Vicki's blood ran cold. She was immediately racked with a sense of undeniable fear.

It wasn't Henry in her bed.

Her eyes opened in an instant, greeted by the blood red gaze of Father Raymond.

_The bleeding eyes of Astaroth._

Vicki began to kick and scream, knowing her life may depend on it.

"Why hello _Vicki_. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had been _waiting _for me." He laughed and grinned while she struggled beneath him.

"You lay one more finger on me and _so help me God_ _I will kill you_!" Vicki threatened her face red with rage.

"Ah Vicki. I'm sorry to say it, but God is not here right now..." He stuck out his tongue and ran it along her cheek, "_I am_."


	9. Chapter 9

Astaroth spoke in a lewd voice as he grappled with Vicki's arms, securing each wrist, handcuffing her to bed posts.

"I know I said I'd see you soon Vicki, but I've been busy. _Did you miss me_?"

The demon was still blasphemously dressed as Father Raymond - black pants, black shirt and a sanctimonious white collar.

_"Why don't you burn in hell_?" she spat back at him in response, yanking her arms to test the cuffs.

"Hmm been there, didn't like it much, definitely prefer it here." He ran his hand down the middle of Vicki's chest.

Vicki ground her teeth and glared at him, her eyes ablaze with raw hatred and wrath.

"You and I are going to have _so_ much fun together Vicki."

She thrashed about beneath him in an attempt to escape his lurid touch.

--

Henry got in the elevator at the ground floor of Vicki's apartment building. For the first time in centuries he was actually nervous. He had thought long and hard about his actions, and despite all his worldly experience with women, he still struggled to find a way to justify how he had treated Vicki. Desperation and rejection had caused him to act in ways that he would not have thought possible. He had behaved no better than a wounded dog.

Now he would simply knock on her door and see if Vicki was home, more importantly see if she'd let him in. He had no explanation prepared, no apology rehearsed. Henry just wanted to look into her eyes and let the words come as they may.

He stepped out of the lift and walked towards her door. As he approached he became aware of the distinctive beat of a panicked human heart, the soft drumming sound of adrenalin fuelled blood pumping through veins.

Growing concerned Henry reached down and tried the door handle only to find it locked. Putting his ear to the door he heard a muffled cry.

_"Vicki!"_

Henry slammed through the entryway and in to her apartment, splintering wood, crushing cement, eyes dark and fangs reared. He bolted into the bedroom to a heart wrenching scene, Vicki's leg flailing, her arms tugging on restraints, the clothed body of Father Raymond pinning her to the bed.

An almighty rage overcame Henry. He charged at the demon, only to find himself swatted away like an ordinary house fly, his body flying across the room and slamming against the wall.

"_You again?_" Astaroth howled, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?"

Vicki tried to yell to Henry, her voice silenced as Astaroth delivered a sharp, stinging slap to her face.

Henry gathered himself up off the floor. He pulled his crucifix from his chest, and clutched it in his right hand. With the demon's focus temporarily on Vicki, Henry charged again.

This time the cold stone of the cross met the flesh of Father Raymond's face.

"_Crux sancta sit mihi lux. Vade retro daemn._ _Crux sancta sit mihi lux! Vade retro daemn! May the Holy Cross be my light! Step back demon!" _Henry uttered and cursed and repeated his words over.

The demon snarled and recoiled. He began to retreat, heading towards the doorway.

Henry was relieved to see the demon's black pants were still 'intact'. Vicki appeared to be physically unharmed, despite being half naked and tied to her bed. Henry feared what might have happened if he had arrived later, or had not arrived at all.

"Don't think this is over vampire. Your little trinkets won't stop me!" Astaroth teased.

Henry began to stalk the demon with his threatening stance.

Astaroth turned to Vicki and grinned, "I'll be back to finish what we started my love, _I promise_." He blew her a kiss, then turned and fled, leaping head first out the nearest window.

Henry raced to Vicki's side and tore open the handcuffs. Her face was red and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and looked down in to her eyes. The gaze that greeted him was full of shock, confusion and disbelief. Henry's heart was heavy with regret, when finally he spoke her name.

"Vicki.. did he hurt you?"

Vicki screamed and began to pummel Henry, smacking his face and beating her fists against his chest. "_You bastard!_ _I thought he was you! _I let him get close to me because I thought it was _you_!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. A barrage of insults continued to escape her lips.

Henry accepted Vicki's blows, letting her punch and slap until he could take no more.

He grabbed her arms, forcibly pulling her close, holding her tightly until the fight inside her subsided.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry unlocked the door to his condo, switched on a light, and let Vicki walk in to his home. After the night's events he had convinced her it was no longer safe at her apartment, that she would need to come home with him. Vicki had reluctantly agreed. She had gotten dressed in a t-shirt and pair of jeans and packed up some belongings. Waking her building manager, she requested urgent repairs to her shattered front door. Vicki had explained that she'd had a break-in, and would be busy at the police department for quite some time. Thankfully he had believed her and promised to have it fixed swiftly.

The car ride to Henry's place had been silent and awkward. Vicki had appeared numb, exhausted and in shock. Her head had rested against the cold glass window of the passenger door. The only noise inside the car had been the sound of the wiper blades whirring back and forth as rain pelted down outside.

Now they were both back in the familiar territory of Henry's apartment. It was cold and unwelcoming, filled with a musty odour. Vicki entered and dropped her bag, taking off her glasses and putting them away before rubbing her tired eyes. She slowly moved around the apartment, observing her surroundings, checking the locks on the balcony door.

Henry closed and locked the front door behind him before finally breaking the silence between them. "You'll be safe here Vicki. My apartment has been blessed by a priest. Astaroth cannot enter this place. There is no reason to be afraid."

Vicki turned to face him from across the room, her arms folded, she replied quietly, "It's not Astaroth I'm afraid of Henry..._it's you_."

Henry broke eye contact and looked down the floor. He was ridden with guilt. "I can assure you Vicki, I will not harm you."

Vicki 'hmphed' quietly in disbelief. She continued to inquisitively look around. Boxes were stacked in corners. His furniture was still here, but it was scattered, disorganised and not in it's original place. The walls were bare and stark. "So did you actually leave, or are you still in the process of leaving?" she questioned.

"I left, and came back Vicki. I haven't had time to unpack." Henry replied.

Vicki began to walk towards him now, she was unimpressed. "But you had time to_ break in_ _to my apartment_, _touch_ me in my sleep and _assault_ me in my office?" Vicki could feel the anger building inside her again.

Henry opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words.

"Oh don't play dumb Henry, I know it was you! What Astaroth did tonight was _nothing_ compared to what you've done to me these last few days. Why Henry? Why? _Why did you do it?_"

Henry stared at her again, "I cannot justify my actions Vicki, except to say that a man can only take so much rejection before he reaches boiling point."

"That statement would only apply if you _were_ a man Henry." Vicki scorned, bitterness sneaking to the surface.

Her insult hurt like a stake to the heart. Henry clenched his teeth and choked back the pain. "Why do you so _insist_ on wounding me Victoria?"

Vicki let out a sarcastic laugh, shook her head and paced the floor. "You may think you're royalty Henry, but you're just a _sad and desperate_ vampire who thinks he can bark orders and make people _do_ what he wants, and _take_ what he wants."

"While I admit that my actions this past week were _inexcusable _Vicki, I certainly don't recall _you_ complaining in your office the other night, when I took it upon myself to.. ." Henry stopped himself, he didn't want to give in to her taunts. He stood in his place, trying to contain the anger that was growing thick between them.

"Oh I remember all too well Henry. And what happened? You left in _such_ a hurry." Vicki was outraged. "Was it performance anxiety? Do you have issues with..._ y'know_..." She belittled him, wiggling a bent finger in front of his face.

Henry growled and flung himself at Vicki, pinning her to the nearest wall as he threateningly put his face to hers. "I assure you Vicki, performance is _not_ an issue, nor is stamina, length or _depth_."

Vicki gasped in surprise, her breath quickening. "My-my, someone is a little defensive."

Henry held her fast, his body holding her to the wall. "You've no right to talk of performance anxiety. Pray tell, _my dear chaste Vicki_, how long has it been since you last took a lover? How long has it been since a man managed to get inside your virtuous _walls_?"

She was scowling at him with a fixed angry stare. "With the exception of your _wretched_ fingers several nights ago, I'd say it's _none_ of your business." Vicki's face turned red as she grew more furious. "It seems you and Astaroth have something in common now Henry.I'm surprised you didn't just leave me cuffed to the bed tonight to finishwhat he started!"

Henry found himself growing uncontrollably hard as he ground his hips against hers. "And I wonder Vicki...would you have fought and struggled as I tore off your underwear and had my way with you, or _would you have begged for more?_"

Vicki sucked in her breath and felt her skin flush with arousal as his erection pressed against her. "My god Henry you're _such a self righteous ass!_ Get over yourself."

Henry growled again. "And you're the most infuriating woman I have ever met. I'd say that makes us even wouldn't you?"

Vicki began to feel cornered and threatened, she pushed at his shoulders and struggled. "_Get away from me Henry._ I'm starting to wish you'd never have come back."

Henry refused to back down, he grabbed her arms and pushed her back to the wall again, seeking out her eyes as she tried desperately to avoid his. "Do you want to know _why_ I came back Vicki?"

She remained silent and unresponsive.

"_I came back to hurt you Vicki_. I wanted you to know what it felt like to be so full of desire, to want someone, to _need_ someone, to have them so achingly close to your grasp, only to be refused over and over. To be left craving something you can never have. _Do you understand my torment?_"

The room fell silent except for the thudding sound of Vicki's heart pounding in her chest.

"Henry...why don't you just _shut the hell up_ for once and do _whatever it is_ that you came back here to do?" She was baiting him and she knew it.

Their eyes locked momentarily before Henry could finally no longer restrain himself. His mouth was on hers before Vicki could even take another breath. His lips hungrily possessed hers, shoving his tongue in to her mouth with ravenous hunger. Vicki welcomed it, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, kissing him deeper.

Henry reached in and grabbed at Vicki's shirt, tearing the thin cotton fabric down the middle to expose the black bra he'd seen earlier in the evening. He slid his hand in under the lace and squeezed her flesh, her nipple stiffening against the palm of his hand.

Vicki groaned into his mouth, sucking on his tongue more voraciously than before. Her hands went straight to his groin, unbuttoning his pants to free his swollen member. She clamped her hand around it and squeezed, tugging and pulling him in her direction.

The sounds of quiet moans and the smacking noise of their mouths kissing filled the otherwise quiet apartment.

Pulling away from their kiss, Henry moved his lips to her neck, then downward again to bury his face between her breasts, unbuttoning her jeans and yanking them down with her underwear.

Vicki kicked off her shoes and pants and relished in the feel of her flesh exposed to the cool night air. Henry copied her actions, both of them now naked below the waist.

They stood apart for a moment, catching their breath and staring at one another. Vicki's gaze ventured lower, sneaking a glance at Henry's long and smooth erection as it jutted out from beneath his t-shirt. She licked her lips with desire.

Henry grinned seductively at her, "Is there something you want Vicki?"

Vicki was panting, her thighs were slippery, "You know exactly what I want Henry."

He swooped her up to slam her against the wall once more, lifting her hips and holding her high. Vicki wrapped her legs around his waist in response.

Squeezing her backside Henry tormentingly stroked the tip of his member against her hot, wet opening. "_Tell me you want it Vick_i."

"_Damn you Henry!_ I want you inside me! _Now!_" she screamed out in desperate need.

Without delay he let her slip down, sliding on to the length of him. He filled her as he thrust up to meet her. Vicki gasped and clutched at the brown curls on the top of his head. Her body tingled with pleasure.

Slowly Henry began to move. Holding her weight in his arms he tentatively withdrew, then gently slid back in, repeating the process, each time gradually increasing his speed. He opened his eyes and watched her writhe against him, her body sliding up and down against the wall as he thrust into her.

He slid his hand down between her legs and began to tease her, feeling her body twitch against his. She was pulling on his hair now, whimpering in to his ear.

He kissed her once more as his own pleasure began to build, but his need to taste her was becoming even stronger. While stroking her with one hand he wrapped the around the back of her neck and pulled her close to him.

Henry waited for the perfect moment. He pounded her with wild abandonment, his fingers mercilessly driving her to climax. As her body began to spasm and clamp down around him, his eyes turned black as he sank his teeth in to her flesh. He vigorously sucked and licked at her neck, drinking her blood as his body too gave in to the ecstasy. Henry groaned against her flesh as he twitched and spent himself inside her. It seemed as if it would last forever.

Finally, when he was done, Henry wiped his mouth and leaned in to kiss a breathless Vicki. It was a gentle kiss this time, his lips caressing hers tenderly. He reached out to touch her cheek as he looked in to her eyes.

With their bodies still joined he carried her to his bed and placed her down on the smooth sheets. He sighed as he pulled away to lie next to her, covering her with a blanket.

Vicki's body ached, her head throbbed, and she could barely speak. Without an ounce of energy left, feeling exhausted and satisfied, she fell asleep in Henry's bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes:**

Ok..don't hate me.. this is a short teaser chapter but I wanted to get something out sooner rather than later seeing its been a little while since the last update. Hope you'll bear with me .. I promise chapter 12 won't take as long.

--

The next evening was fast approaching when Vicki finally awoke and opened her eyes. She was momentarily disorientated before she began to recognise her surroundings. The partly covered body of Henry was lying comatose next to her. Vicki was intensely grateful he was out cold in his vampire death-like sleep. She was not ready to discuss the previous night's events. Her cheeks flushed red with shame and embarrassment at the memory of it all.

She cringed and cursed out loud as she looked down at herself - pants gone, her shirt ripped and thighs sticky. Her body reeked of sex and sweat. Her stomach growled with hunger and her bladder felt as if it would burst.

Vicki looked at her watch and was amazed to discover she had slept the day away. She clambered off the bed and pulled the top sheet free, modestly covering herself from the waist down. She left Henry asleep on the bed, naked and exposed, before hurrying off to the bathroom. The sun was close to setting and she knew he would soon be awake.

She entered the extravagantly tiled room, turned on the light and threw aside the bed sheet before sitting on the toilet to relieve herself. Vicki tapped her bare feet on the cold stone floor and reached for the toilet paper only to find there was none.

"Argh, damn vampires and their weird digestive habits." she muttered aloud.

Clearly Henry had not been entertaining humans since his return. The thought pleased her greatly. Vicki did not wish to temporarily share Henry's apartment with any of his hussies, floozies or fast-food-whores.

Vicki shook her hips an in attempt to 'drip dry' before waddling over to the large open shower area. Twin gigantic shower heads jutted out from the wall. It was a custom-made bathing experience for two. She turned on one of the taps and billowing clouds of steam quickly filled the area. Pulling off the remains of her tattered clothing she then reached out to test the temperature, adjusting it several times before stepping under the powerful stream of water.

She relaxed as the water enveloped her; the flowing warm liquid caressing her scalp and shoulders. Vicki grabbed the nearby soap and began to lather her skin. As the suds travelled her body, visions of last night began to seep into her mind - Henry's body against hers, his kiss, the feel of him inside her. _"Snap out of it Vicki!"_ she told herself, wondering if she should turn off the hot water all together and give herself a rude awakening. Sighing, she reached for Henry's shampoo bottle, squeezed some on to her hand and slowly worked it through her hair. With her eyes closed she leaned her head back under the flow of water and began to rinse.

Henry stood naked in the bathroom doorway, watching her with a smile. He crept closer, walking into the steam and warm water before snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to kiss her shoulder.

Vicki leaped out of her skin, scraping the soap and water out of her eyes as she spun around to look at him. "_Christ_ _Henry!_ You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that! Can't you give a girl some privacy?"

Henry turned on the other shower and grinned as he stepped in to soak, "I'm not sure why you are being so modest Vicki.. after all...I've seen just about every part of you now."

Vicki ignored him. She quickly finished rinsing her hair and turned off the taps, stepping away to grab a towel, wrapping it around her torso and tucking it in tightly around her breasts.

As she squeezed the water from her hair she watched Henry continue to bathe. She gazed upon his naked form, admiring the contours of his chest and the gentle ripples of his abdominal muscles. His body glistened as water spilled down over his body, all the way down to the a mound of soft brown curls that bordered his semi-hardened manhood, and the tight pouches of flesh that hung beneath it.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch? I can suggest several ways you could be a lot more useful..." Henry hinted and turned to face her, fingers running through his wet locks of hair.

Vicki gasped and high-tailed it out of the bathroom yelling out behind her "I need to go get some food! I will be back soon!"

Henry turned off the shower and raced after her, trailing water through the apartment. "Vicki you're not going out there! It's not safe!" he called out to her.

She was grabbing clothes from the bag she had dumped at the front door "I'll be fine Henry.. I'll just go to the diner down the street and come straight back."

Henry grabbed her by the wrist. "No Vicki. I mean it. Please. I should never have left in the first place. If Astaroth had hurt you last night I don't know how I would have lived with myself. I won't let that happen again."

Vicki looked into his eyes and could tell he was serious. "Fine, if I stay inside, will you at least put some clothes on?" she asked.

Henry smiled wickedly, "_Maybe..._"

Vicki rolled her eyes and walked towards the bedroom, "Go make yourself useful and order me some Chinese food will you?"

Henry sighed and walked away defeated, but the smile was still on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Vicki emerged from the bedroom tugging a brush through her still damp hair, half dressed in a clean t-shirt and fresh set of underwear. She walked in to the living room to claim the crumpled pair of jeans still lying on the floor from last night. Henry was still half naked, a towed wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Your food should be arriving momentarily M'lady." he said politely.

"Thanks. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Vicki said as she tied her hair back in a pony tail.

"Trust me. I'd recommend a sheep or a cow, but not a horse." Henry stated.

Vicki laughed quietly, "Nice to see your diet expands to the lower rungs of the food chain from time to time Henry."

"Beggars can't always be choosers." He said profoundly.

"Wow. You? Beg? I'd like to see that." She quipped.

Henry walked a little closer, his arms crossed behind his back as he leaned in to her. "Rest assured Vicki, I'm not afraid to get down on my knees...but _if_ and _when_ I do...it will be _you_ doing the begging." He was grinning wickedly at her.

The shrill ringing sound of her cell phone distracted the red faced Vicki. She raced to pick up her phone. "Oh my God! Coreen!" she yelled out seeing the name flash up on the caller ID. "Coreen.. are you OK?" She answered the phone.

Henry stood at Vicki's side, a concerned look spreading across his face.

"Vicki. I'm fine! _Where the hell are you?_ I've been trying to call you all day!" Coreen screamed down the line.

"Oh I am so sorry! I should have called you. Are you sure you're alright?" Vicki asked, filled with guilt.

"Vicki I'm not the one who has been missing all day. What happened?"

"Astaroth came after me last night...but I'm fine. I'm with Henry."

"Henry is back?" Coreen asked with a mixture of surprise and curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, I'm at his apartment right now. Look Coreen, you probably should go somewhere safe, maybe get out of town. I'm not sure what Astaroth is planning next but I'm worried he will come after you. Maybe you should come here to Henry's - apparently his place is protected now." Vicki suggested, looking over at Henry as she spoke. He raised an eyebrow back at her in response.

"Seriously Vicki. I will be fine. I'll call the women from the Wicca study group I've been meeting with - we'll do a protection spell or something. Besides.. I think you and Henry might have some catching up to do."

Secretly Vicki was relieved, she wanted to be alone with Henry, but it would be selfish to admit it. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, but lets catch up tomorrow and try to figure out what we're going to do OK?"

"Absolutely. I will call you. Scout's honour." Vicki saluted with her free hand while on the phone.

"OK, bye for now."

"Bye Coreen. Be careful."

Vicki hung up the call and looked at the display on her phone - ten missed calls and five voice-mail messages. All were from Coreen except for one from her building supervisor, informing her that her door had been fixed and to swing by his apartment to pick up a new set of keys. Henry had wandered away to get dressed in a dark red shirt and black pants, returning to the living room as Vicki put her phone away.

She sighed as turned to him. "I should have called her as soon as we left my apartment last night Henry. What if Astaroth had given up on me and gone straight to Coreen? I was too distracted by _you_ to even think of it." Vicki wrapped her arms around her chest and rubbed her shoulders.

"I admit we should have considered Coreen's well-being as well as yours, but I have no regrets about what happened last night...do you?" He was looking in to her eyes awaiting an honest response.

"Do I regret that we had crazy, angry sex against your living room wall?"

Henry opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Vicki walked away and opened the balcony door, letting in some fresh air. She stood outside enjoying the night, as Henry paid the delivery man. Once done Henry placed the bag of food on his coffee table. The savoury smell wafted outside and infiltrated Vicki's nostrils, tormenting her empty stomach. She hurried back inside and grabbed one of several tiny white cardboard boxes and a pair of plastic chopsticks.

She took a seat on the couch. Henry sat next to her. She stretched out and put her feet over his lap and began to devour her food, wolfing down chicken and noodles.

Henry's jaw twitched as he watched her eat. "I should go out. I need to eat too."

Vicki stopped eating, food hanging from chopsticks mid-bite. "_N-n-n-no. No._ If I don't get to go out then neither do you."

"And what do you suggest I eat tonight? Perhaps I should have asked the delivery man to stay?" Henry was quietly waiting for Vicki to suggest an alternative.

"Can't you just go hungry, at least just until we figure out what to do about Astaroth?" Vicki was distracted, remembering the feel of Henry's teeth against her neck.

"Vicki, with you it seems I _always_ go hungry. Besides, it's not me he is interested in. The one thing I will admit to having in common with the demon is that we only have eyes for you. "

Vicki blushed, "Stop changing the subject, you're still not allowed out."

"He is really no threat to me Vicki." Henry replied, looking down at her feet while gently massaging them.

"Oh yeah, and ending up on the pointy end of your own sword was _so_ part of your plan when you confronted him six months ago."

The room grew quiet, the sound of distant sirens drifted up through the balcony from the street below. Vicki began to chew her food more slowly as she became acutely aware that she was making the loudest noise in the apartment.

Still looking down at the ground, Henry finally spoke. "May we talk seriously for a moment Vicki?"

She stabbed nervously at her box of noodles with a chopstick. "Umm, sure, if we must."

"I want to apologise for what I did to you this past week."

"Yeah well, you had that whole dark magic ritual thing to be mad about. So I guess we're even."

"It wasn't about that. As I said last night, it was about wanting you to understand how I felt. How I felt about our time together, and that night.. when you chose Mike.."

"I didn't chose Mike Henry!" she interrupted. "If you had given me just a moment to explain instead of slamming your bedroom door in my face you would have known that! But no.. you had to run off and leave town.."

"You left me no choice Vicki."

"Don't give me that. You had a choice."

"I'm afraid of the person I may have become if I had stayed here with you Vicki."

"Oh and the person you came back as was _so_ much better Henry!" She responded sarcastically. "That night.. in my office.. you weren't the Henry I know and _lo_..." she stopped herself mid sentence, took a breath and scooped up another bite to eat.

Henry looked up suddenly, anticipating the word that never came, he took a moment to reply. "I know Vicki. I'm sorry. I lost myself in pain and heartache. I hope you will forgive me."

"I forgive you Henry. What's done is done."

Henry resumed massaging her feet in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You didn't answer my question earlier Vicki. Do you regret what happened between us last night?"

She was running out of food to play with, scraping the chopstick on the bottom of the box. "Not that I am complaining, but it wasn't what I imagined it would be."

"What was so awful about last night?" he asked curiously.

"I'm just saying it wasn't exactly the romantic movie-like encounter I had envisioned in my head."

"Romance? You don't think we _made love_? Is that it?"

"Henry, you know how to seduce and please a woman but I doubt very much you remember how to _make_ _love_."

Henry frowned, his heart ached, he looked at her solemnly and spoke. "Vicki I'd love nothing more than to make love to you...if only you'd give me half a chance."

Vicki's heart pounded, her cheeks were red again. All this talk of the 'L' word made her nervous. The sound of her blood made Henry more aware of his need to eat. He flared his nostrils as he ground his teeth.

"Henry.." Vicki started.

He sat quietly but did not respond.

"Are you OK?" she continued.

"Fine, just hungry."

"Then take some of my blood."

"I can't. I took took much of it last night Vicki."

She put her empty food container on the coffee table and put out her wrist. "I'm fine Henry. Seriously. Please take what you need...I want you to."

"Are you sure?"

"I trust you with my life remember?" She was smiling.

"I remember." He was smiling back at her.

He delicately pulled Vicki's wrist towards him, rubbing his cheek against her pulse before placing his lips upon the veins. He looked at her again. She was watching him intently. Henry's eyes became black, his teeth sharpened and he licked her skin gently before biting into her flesh.

Vicki gasped as her blood began to flow into his mouth, she could feel the pressure of his lips suckling at her veins. It didn't hurt. Surprisingly enough it never did. She watched his throat move in and out as he swallowed and drank. She shuffled in closer as he continued to clutch at her arm.

As he pulled away, Vicki took the opportunity to straddle his lap. They were both aroused, she could feel it. Facing him now she tilted her head to one side - an open invitation for him to take another mouthful.

Henry slid his arms around her back and pulled her in closer, he kissed her neck, gently licking at the small marks he'd left the previous night. He sank his teeth in and drank again. Vicki's heart was racing as it rapidly pumped blood into Henry's waiting mouth.

Vicki's head was spinning, partly from pleasure, partly from blood loss. Either way she didn't care.

Henry took one more taste before pulling away, licking and kissing at the marks to stop the blood from flowing. He sat up straight, with his vamp face still in place he looked at her.

They stared at one another for a while. Vicki gazed into the dark black orbs of Henry's eyes as he ran his tongue over his fangs and licked his lips clean.

Vicki needed him. She desired the man and yearned for the vampire. She wanted all of him.

Placing her hands against the side of Henry's head, she pulled him close and kissed him. It was tender and heartfelt at first, but as his arms held her tighter and their hips rubbed, the passion began to take over. Vicki began to tug at Henry's shirt, breaking their hungry kiss to pull it over his head. She moved back in to drag her lips along his smooth neck, nipping at his earlobe as her hands roamed over his chest.

Henry eyes returned to blue, his fangs retracted. He murmured quietly under his breath as his hands moved under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her waist. He cupped a lace covered breast and squeezed a nipple through the fabric.

Vicki pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra, letting Henry get in another squeeze before she crawled off his lap, kneeling between his legs. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants she wished he'd left the towel on now. She clawed her fingers between his hips and the rim of his pants, pulling them down, forcing Henry to lift his hips so she could remove them.

Henry wanted to throw Vicki down on the floor and pleasure her, use his fingers, his tongue, drive her wild, but he wasn't about to stop a hungry woman. It was Vicki's turn to be in control. He was happy to sit back and enjoy the ride.

Vicki freed her hair and let it fall down around her shoulders. She stood and took off her pants before kneeling back down. She pushed his knees further apart and kissed along the inside of his smooth muscular thigh, inhaling his musky odour as her nose prodded the fluff covered sacks of flesh that fell between his legs. Vicki reached for them with one hand and toyed with them gently as she kissed along his hip.

Henry was in heaven. His erect shaft bounced back and forth against his stomach as he clenched his toes against the hard wood floor. His fingers grasping the black leather cushions of his sofa.

As Vicki continued to squeeze his balls gently with one hand, she wrapped the other around his warm, sleek member, stroking her fingers up and down, dancing her fingertips delicately across his skin. She looked up at Henry now, his eyes were closed and his head was rolled back in pleasure. Vicki leaned in and placed her tongue against the swollen, milky tip and licked.

Henry moaned her name as she took him into her mouth. He clutched at her hair with both hands and held her to him as she moved back and forth, fighting the urge to push into her throat he rocked his hips just a little. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Removing her mouth and hands Vicki began trailing kisses up over his stomach and chest, climbing back up on to the couch to place her knees either side of his hips. She was panting now as Henry took a nipple between his lips, whimpering as he nibbled and sucked. She reached down and wrapped a hand around his length once more, slowly guiding herself on to the tip, moaning as she sank down and took him all in.

Pulling her face back to his Henry kissed her once more. His tongue hungrily rolling against Vicki's as she began to pivot her hips, rocking against him. His hands grasped her ass as he began to meet her with upward thrusts, causing her breasts to bounce against her chest. He slid forward in the couch a little allowing her to wraps her legs around his waist. The closer the better. He wanted to fill her as deeply as he could.

Vicki ground herself down against him, riding him faster, his length sliding against the throbbing button that began to make her quiver inside.

Henry held her tightly and bucked his pelvis, guiding her hips back and forth with his hands.

Vicki screamed out in ecstasy, her body twitching and trembling as she came violently in Henry's arms.

He watched her bounce up and down, feeling her spasm as he wrapped his arms around her. Henry grunted and gasped as he thrust forcefully deep inside her, filling her with fluid as he climaxed with her.

Vicki was breathless, sweaty, and on cloud nine. Her whole body was buzzing with pleasure. She leaned backwards as her hips slowed to a stop, enjoying the sensation of Henry pulsating softly inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently before whispering quietly in her ear, "_Vicki_ _I love you_."


	13. Chapter 13

_Love._ Henry had said the word that made Vicki's heart beat so fast she felt it would burst. Yet at the same time she was filled with a sense of fear and trepidation. He was holding her tightly, waiting for the response that she couldn't bring herself to give. She loved him, but she was afraid a requited confession would only open a doorway to a future of pain and heartache.

He was immortal, forever beautiful. She would grow old, blind and die of disease - or be taken young, probably violently. Either way Vicki didn't want to believe that she and Henry were destined to be together. She didn't want to know what she'd be missing the next time he walked out of her life. To love him and lose him would be too much to bear. He'd eventually leave her, having grown tired of her, with younger, tastier women luring him to their beds.

Despite her fears, Vicki knew she was kidding herself. The sex in itself was enough to make her realise what her life had been lacking this past year and a half. She was beginning to question why she had not given in to temptation so much sooner. To put it quite simply, _he'd_ _rocked her world_. Henry had given her a taste of the infamous 'passion' he'd so often talked about, and Vicki's appetite was far from sated. She wanted more.

Vicki stayed in his arms, feeling fragile and vulnerable, enjoying the feeling of comfort as Henry stroked her hair and kissed her brow. Despite the tenderness she could still feel waves of arousal building in her belly again. Vicki was glad she had been forced in to this situation. There had been no escaping, no running away, and for the first time in forever she felt something that resembled contentment.

"_I could get used to this."_ she thought to herself.

--

Henry sat quietly with Vicki on his lap. He had confessed his love and she'd said nothing. Not that he wasn't expecting a reply; he knew she'd tell him when she was ready. For now he was just happy to finally have her in his arms. She had been right, they hadn't _made love_, but the act of giving in to passion was a huge milestone in their relationship. She had opened up to him, even if it was just physically. He hoped to build on that.

His original plan, while fuelled by vengeance and anger, had worked in an unexpected way. Henry had wanted Vicki to want him. He wanted her to know pleasure, but had planned to torture her with it, and leave her wanting more. Henry was pleased with this alternate outcome - it was sweeter than anything else he could have imagined.

He was still harbouring feelings of regret, guilt and shame. He had left her. Out of sheer frustration and jealousy he had walked away, leaving her alone and exposed. He had tried to convince himself that it had all been about self preservation, but he knew deep down he had run from the heartache of loving a woman who would never admit to loving him in return. Henry prayed that perhaps this time it might be different. He prayed he'd have the patience to wait and see.

He sighed as he remembered the look on Vicki's face the night that he had left. He recalled the sound of Vicki sobbing, as he left her crumbled on her office floor. He played the vision of Astaroth lying on top of her over in his mind. Each terrible memory tore him up inside. He pulled her closer, wanting to make up for all he had done wrong.

Still, his thoughts were conflicted with those of sex - the memory of watching Vicki pleasure herself, the feel of her body writhing against his fingers as he had forced his way between her legs, and her sultry expression as he had pinned her against the wall.

Henry had enjoyed being bad, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Vicki had enjoyed it even more.

_"Perhaps the feisty Victoria Nelson has a submissive side after all._" Henry thought to himself with a smile, growing hard again at the thought of testing the theory.

--

"Oh my god.. _again_..so soon?" Vicki gasped.

"What can I say? I have a beautiful naked woman sitting on my lap." Henry laughed quietly.

Vicki gave him a bashful smile in return before focusing her attention on the sopping wet mess between her legs. "I'd better go clean up a little if you're planning another round."

Henry had a better idea. He lead Vicki back to the bathroom where he ran a warm, luxurious bath for them both to soak in.

Vicki leaned back against him in the tub, immersing herself in the water, her breasts, knees and toes still peeking through the bubbles, Henry's legs beside hers.

He gently wiped her slightly bruised neck with wet cloth before washing her shoulders and arms. She relaxed and melted against him.

"What are we going to do Henry?" Vicki asked, circling her finger through suds.

"About what in particular?"

"About this, all of this. I can't stay locked up here forever."

Henry laughed, "Do you see me complaining?"

Vicki flicked water back in his face, "I'm being serious! I'm referring to Astaroth, and _these_..." She raised her wrists out of the water to display the demonic tattoos.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Henry replied, hoping his response applied to more than just the situation with the demon.

"I haven't thanked you yet Henry, for the other night, when he..." Vicki trailed off, not wanting to consider an alternate version of events.

"No need Vicki. I should never have left in the first place."

"You had your reasons for leaving. I can see that now." She was staring at a pile of bubbles disintegrating in her hand.

"I'm here now though, with you."

Vicki's only response was a pleasant sigh as she stroked his knee with her fingers.

Henry began to tenderly caress her skin with the wash cloth, letting it roam over ever inch of her body before eventually dipping below the surface and between her legs. Before long only his fingers remained where the cloth had been. He teased and tormented Vicki until she was convulsing in the tub, water splashing over the sides as she whimpered and moaned in another climax.

With the water growing cold and their skin getting wrinkly they eventually got out of the bath and toweled each other dry.

"Now Ms Nelson, go lie on my bed and spread your legs for me. I'll be there in a moment."

Vicki gasped in surprised and gave him a 'who the hell do you think you are' indignant look, opening her mouth in preparation for a witty reply.

"Now!" he ordered, smacking her on the backside as she turned and walked out.

Henry chuckled a little as he watched the naked Vicki strut out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

As he began to walk after her, the annoying sound of Vicki cell phone rang through the air. Vicki had left the bed and was headed towards it when Henry reached her.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back on the bed. I'll get the phone."

Vicki pouted and did as she was told.

Henry picked up and answered. "Vicki Nelson's phone."

"Henry is that you? Henry my dear it's Bettie. I'm so glad you are back." The doctor spoke anxiously.

"Bettie? What's wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"I need to see you and Vicki as soon as possible. I have some information I need to share with you both."

It seemed Henry and Vicki's third round would have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Henry stood on the brightly lit sidewalk outside his building. With his back to the wall he patiently waited for Dr Sagara to arrive. He had given her strict instructions to travel by taxi, and to be on the lookout for anyone matching Father Raymond's description.

As he eyed the traffic and pedestrians Henry grasped the crucifix that lay against his chest. He knew it was hardly a weapon, but it was the only thing available to him that could potentially prevent the demon from getting too close.

Before stepping outside he had given Greg the Doorman a sum of money to organise purchase and delivery of several basic necessities. Henry wanted to make sure that Vicki would be comfortable during her stay. He smiled, thinking of her waiting for him upstairs and the sexy pout she had given him only moments ago.

A taxi pulled up in front and Dr Bettie Sagara stepped out, her arms filled with a pile of old books. Henry quickly came to her aid and took them from her as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Henry hello, it's so good to see you again." Bettie smiled.

He took her by the hand and guided her to the front door. "You must excuse me for rushing the formalities Bettie, but I'd like to get you to the safety of my apartment as soon as possible."

"Of course Henry, I understand." Bettie replied, following him in to the building and a waiting elevator.

Once safely inside, Henry gave her a warm hug. Vicki exited the bedroom, now dressed and presentable, she smiled and greeted Dr Sagara. Henry offered the doctor a seat and fetched her a glass of water.

"Now, what was it you wanted to discuss with us?" Henry asked Bettie as both he and Vicki sat down next to her.

"Well I have good news! I think I may have found a way to defeat the demon." Bettie exclaimed.

Henry and Vicki looked at each other, before looking back at the doctor. _"Really?"_ they both said in unison.

"Yes. I have found reference to a Pagan ceremony that closely resembles an ancient Greek ritual known as the scapegoat ritual." Bettie reached for one of her books and was thumbing through it.

Henry nodded. "It was a ritual to transfer evil from a person to an animal, usually a goat. The animal was then sacrificed to send the evil back to its source."

"Yes, but in this case, I believe we can use it to transfer the marks on Vicki's wrists back to Astaroth." Bettie replied.

"We have to kill a _goat_?" Vicki pulled a face, but remained curious.

"No no my dear." Bettie reached for Vicki's hands and held them. "This is where the Pagan ritual differs from the Ancient Greek version. The texts refer to a ceremony whereby the evil can be transferred from a person, and on to a weapon that can in turn be used to send the demon back to hell."

"We can get rid of Astaroth?" Vicki asked eagerly.

"In theory, yes." Bettie replied.

"What about Father Raymond? What happens to him?" Vicki asked, concerned.

"I'm afraid the books only make mention of the weapon working while the demon is within a human host." Bettie replied solemnly.

"So it would _kill him_?" Vicki responded, shocked.

Bettie stuttered before Henry interrupted. "Vicki, I'd like to believe that Father Raymond's spirit left his body long before now. And if not, then I think, as a holy man, he would be prepared to sacrifice himself to cleanse the city of evil." Henry was trying hard to convince himself as well as Vicki. He was saddened, sitting with his arms folded.

The room became silent as the three of them sat deep in thought.

"So how do we perform this ritual?" Vicki finally asked.

"This is where it gets a little tricky, we need a group of people who follow the Pagan faith and know the ritual."

"What about a Wicca coven?" Vicki asked.

"Well yes, providing their High Priest or Priestess can perform the ceremony."

"Coreen may be able to help us with that." Vicki suggested. "What about the weapon?"

"It's a weapon of your choosing my dear."

Henry got up off the couch and walked to one corner of the room where packing boxes were piled. On top lay a long narrow case. Henry opened it to reveal his long shiny sword - the sword that Astaroth had used to stake him through the chest and pin him to the floor. He removed it from its case and gripped it by the handle and held it in the air. "I already have one in mind." he said to the women.

Bettie stood up, "Well, I don't wish to intrude any longer. I will leave these books with you to read. I have marked the sections of relevance. You will let me know when I can be of further assistance won't you?"

Henry put down the sword and walked over to her, hugging her gently. "Of course, we will contact you when we are ready to proceed." He put her hand on Bettie's back as he walked her to the front door.

"Please Henry, no need to see an old woman off. I will be perfectly safe." Bettie stated.

Henry smiled at her as he pulled his crucifix over his head. He grabbed Bettie's hand, opened it and placed the cross in her palm before closing her hand back over it. "Here, take this, it will keep you safe."

She shook her head and pushed her hand back at Henry. "No, I couldn't."

"Please. Let an old friend take care of you for once." Henry pleaded.

"If you insist, but I am giving it straight back once the demon is gone."

"OK you have a deal."

Bettie stared at him for a while. "You look happy Henry."

"I am." He looked over at Vicki who was distracted by the various textbooks. "But I'd be much happier if I knew I could truly protect her."

Bettie whispered quietly and gave him a wink. "She has your love Henry. That alone will keep her safe." She placed a hand on one cheek and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on the other. She then opened the door and waved him goodbye.

Henry closed the door behind her and stood watching Vicki for a few moments. She was pacing the floor now, her thumb stroking the mark on one wrist. He walked over to her and held her hands and stared at the tattoos with her.

"It's been so long, it's almost hard to imagine not having them." Vicki spoke quietly.

"It certainly does seem like they are a permanent part of you now, but you should not be sad to see them go."

"What if my life changes once they are gone Henry? All my ties to the supernatural.. my ties.. _to you_."

Henry put a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I'll still be here when all of this is over Vicki."

Vicki raised her wrists and pointed them at him. "But what if these make me more appealing? Maybe I'll be lacking all my appeal and mystique."

Henry laughed, "You had sex appeal well before you had those marks Vicki. I saw it the second you walked down those stairs at the night club where we first met, in your tight jeans and black leather jacket. Your _mystique_ is not going anywhere."

"_Ugh_, remind me not to use bad stripper names in a sentence again. Lets change the topic." Vicki cringed between pouts.

Henry snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, staring in to her eyes before giving her a long deep kiss.

Vicki eventually sighed and pulled away. "I guess I'd better go call Coreen."

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**

OK FYI I am no mythology expert, so everything in this chapter was pretty much made up from scratch. If you ARE an expert.. or a pagan...part of a coven.. I absolutely apologise for being totally inaccurate :)


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting late in the night as Vicki stood with Henry in his kitchen. Moments earlier she had called and spoken to a very excited Coreen, and arranged for her to come by at lunchtime, to go through the Bettie's books and discuss the ritual.

The abundance of groceries Henry had ordered had arrived, mostly snacks and pre-prepared meals. It made sense given he knew how very little Vicki liked to cook. He smiled as he watched a strangely domestic Vicki put away items in his very empty cupboards and fridge, laughing as she got excited over a pack of toilet paper rolls. Henry had forgotten what it was like to be dependent on such simple items.

"Wow Henry, buy enough food? How long are you planning on having me stay? Or is this to feed the harem you have hiding somewhere here?" Vicki looked back and forth around the apartment in jest.

Henry laughed, "It's all for you Vicki. I just wanted to make sure you would have everything you'd need."

"Oh and what do we have here?" Vicki pulled out a jar of iron and multivitamin supplements from the bottom of a bag. "For me I presume?"

"Well considering you won't let me leave the house, yes, you will be needing those."

"Just_ how big_ an appetite do you have Henry?" Vicki raised an eyebrow at him.

Henry approached her with a seductive grin and a twinkle in his eye. "I'll take what I need and nothing more, but its not your blood I'm hungry for right now."

"Well you're just a hard man to satisfy aren't you?" Vicki put her hands on her hips.

Henry began to corner Vicki, pressing her up against the cold stainless steel refrigerator door with a smile. "With you Vicki...I'm always hard...and far from satisfied." He ground his pelvis against hers as proof.

Vicki murmured quietly in response.

"We didn't get to finish what we started earlier." Henry stated.

"No I don't believe we did."

He toyed with her hair and whispered in his smooth vampyric manner. "Take your shirt off Vicki."

Vicki laughed. "Oh come on Henry, you know that tone doesn't work on me."

Henry stared sternly into her green eyes. "Do you really want to argue with me or do I need to destroy more of your clothing?"

"Oh I bet you'd love to tear up all my clothes and have me walk around butt naked in your apartment like one of your usual whores." Vicki scoffed at him. She thrived on fighting him every inch of the way.

"Ah but my usual _whores,_ as you so eloquently call them, are generally free to come and go. You're stuck here Vicki, so why don't you just do as I say?" Henry was fighting hard to stop a grin from slipping through his serious facade.

"So I'm a _slave_ now am I?" Vicki replied, enjoying this game way too much.

"Well, I do think I'm owed some servicing in return for my hospitality, and for saving your life." Henry dragged a finger over the lips of that feisty, defiant mouth of hers.

"Ahem, I _owe_ _you_? With_ servicing?_"

He reached down and cupped the mound between her legs, rubbing her softly through the denim of her jeans. "Do as I ask and I promise I will make it worth your while."

Vicki bit her lip and sucked in a gasp, before replying melodramatically with a curtsy. "Fine, _Your Highness_, as you wish."

Henry leaned back on the kitchen counter with his arms folded. "Your shirt please."

Vicki did as she was told and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Now your jeans. Take them off." he ordered.

She silently unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, pushing them down to her ankles before stepping out of them. Goosebumps spread across her body.

"Your bra and panties. Remove them too."

Vicki shed the remainder of her clothing and stood modestly in front him.

"_Hmm_ you really are beautiful Vicki." He gazed at her perky breasts and smooth flat stomach which led to a v-shaped, neatly trimmed section of light brown hair. Henry admired the fact that Vicki liked to maintain parts of herself that weren't on public display. Maybe she planned for a 'rainy day' he wondered? "Turn around and put your hands on the fridge." He told her.

Vicki smirked and spun around, placing her palms against the cold stainless steel.

Henry took his time admiring her from afar before reaching out to run the palm of his hand across her shoulder blades, tracing her spine downwards before caressing the soft skin on the small of her back. Still using only one hand he placed it on her hip where it travelled to her backside, stroking the flesh of one cheek with his fingers before giving it a firm squeeze. He could hear Vicki's heart-rate increasing, and the sound of her little breathless sighs. Henry let his fingers wander to the other cheek, repeating the process before placing his hand between her legs. He tormentingly began to run his middle finger up and down the fold of her ass, never venturing low enough to get to the sweet spot she was aching for him to touch. With each trip his fingertip made it gathered slippery moisture, leaving a warm, wet trail along the length of her backside.

He moved to her thighs now, scraping his fingernails against the supple flesh, feeling the heat radiating from her groin. Without penetrating her, he slipped his flat hand between Vicki's legs and rubbed and squeezed her. He leaned in behind her to whisper. "Go to my room and sit on the end of my bed."

Vicki was biting her lip and had to stop herself from all but running to the bedroom. She walked casually out of the kitchen, afraid to look back at Henry for fear she'd break in to a fit of nervous laughter. She sat on the end of the bed, and put her hands at her side, watching the doorway while she waited for him.

Henry grinned like a Cheshire cat, his cheeks dimpling as he watched her walk away. He waited for several minutes to compose himself before walking in to the bedroom to stand in front of her. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders before unzipping his pants and kicking them aside with his underwear.

Vicki licked her lips as she looked up at Henry, admiring his beautiful facial features and the lengths of brown curls that bordered them. His well defined torso and its subtle covering of fluff made her stomach do somersaults, yet his chest looked strangely bare without his crucifix. Her eye line drifted lower to his well-endowed manhood and very muscular thighs. Clearly Christina had plucked Henry from the vine while he was so deliciously ripe, she had turned him into a vampire while in his absolute prime. She knew Henry could have any woman he wanted, and yet for some reason he had picked her. She had surprised herself with how willing she was to submit to him. She'd do his bidding, maybe it was because she knew he loved her, or perhaps it was because it would lead to mind-blowing sex with the most attractive man she'd ever met. Either way she was happy to make the most of having him in her life while he was here, and she began to doubt she'd ever be able to let him walk out of her life again.

"May I?" Vicki asked in a sultry tone, her eyes glancing between Henry's face and his demanding erection.

Henry folded his arms behind his back, widened his stance and nodded. "Yes, you may."

Vicki immediately leaned down and took him into her mouth, gently sucking and licking at the tip while wrapping a hand around his length and taking him in a little at a time. As she stroked him with her tongue she moved her hands to his backside, taking the opportunity to squeeze and knead his flesh. She could hear him gasp, feeling the normally strong vampire grow unsteady on his feet as she began to increase the pace of her oral ministrations.

Henry placed his hands on her head for balance, the pressure of his fingers digging in to Vicki's scalp as his pleasure began to build. He tried to pull her away but she held him with her lips, digging her sharp nails in to his skin, the pain adding to the pleasure. Eventually he succumbed to her talented tongue, grunting as he flooded her mouth with his seed. Vicki swallowed, taking his fluid just like he had taken her blood.

Vicki removed herself and sat up straight, waiting for him to compose himself. She could swear the normally pale Henry had a hint of rosiness in his cheeks that she had not seen before. Was that a thin layer of sweat on his brow? Was that even possible? There was still so much about Henry she wanted to know. At least for now she knew how he tasted. The damp bedspread beneath her was also enough to suggest she had enjoyed it more than she realised.

Henry was reeling from the effect of Vicki's 'skills'. The woman was magic. He was almost jealous of Mike again, wondering how often he had received such pleasure from Vicki. He shrugged aside the thought and stared down at her. "Lie on the bed Vicki, on your back."

Vicki crawled backwards up along Henry's bed before lying flat with her palms face down.

Henry crouched down on the end of the bed and grabbed her ankles, placing them over his shoulders before running his hands along the back of her thighs. The intoxicating scent of her womanhood tormented and called for him. He stroked the inside of her thighs now as she quivered with anticipation. Leaning on his elbows he reached in between her legs and pushed her thighs wider apart, opening her up to his gaze as he blew air against her wetness. In tantalizingly slow motion, Henry ran the tip of his tongue along the length of her folds, listening to Vicki whimper, repeating it over and over as she began to push her hips towards him. He moved lower, burying his mouth between her legs, sliding his tongue inside to lick and devour her. He soon replaced his tongue with his middle finger, teasing and stroking her from the inside. After one finger, came another, then one more, moving in and out as his tongue settled on her sensitive, throbbing bud, poking and prodding gently, making her body buckle and twist and she gasped and cried out for more.

Henry increased the speed of his teasing now, his tongue lapping and nibbling wildly as she thrashed about the bed. Vicki screamed loudly and pulled at the bedspread as she climaxed against his fingers and mouth.

Henry wiped his lips and quickly crawled up the length of Vicki's body, pushing her into the bed. He was hard again and desperately wanted to be inside the woman he loved. Barely giving her a moment to catch her breath he looked into her eyes and maneuvered himself between her legs. With his weight on his elbows still, he thrust inside her, Vicki's legs wrapping around his waist in response as they both moaned in pleasure.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Henry, their gaze was locked as he moved back and forth between her legs. Each thrust making her already sensitive insides quiver with increased pleasure. She pulled him down for a kiss, tender and loving at first, lips against lips before tongue sought out tongue. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she slipped her arms around his chest and held him closer. She wanted to tell him she loved him, she really did, but the words just wouldn't come.

As Henry moved faster and his member began to swell, her blood began to beckon. Henry held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes, fighting the urge to place his lips against her neck and drink. Henry wouldn't bite this time. He wanted to prove to Vicki that he could make love without blood, that he didn't play with his food, that he could be the man that she wanted him to be. He kissed her once more, moaning in to her mouth as he came inside her, Vicki's body twitching and spasming as she came with him.

Eventually they untangled their bodies and collapsed on the bed, Henry lying close to Vicki, kissing at her shoulder as she stared at the ceiling in a pleasure-filled daze.

"Wow." Was Vicki's only verbal response.

Henry smiled. "You're not so bad yourself you know, for a human."

"_Hey!_" Vicki gathered enough energy to reach over and slap his chest. She groaned and pulled at the bed covers. Despite being dirty and sticky she slid underneath them, feeling the exhausting affects of a very long night.

Although it was still a few hours from dawn, Henry closed all the blinds and crawled in next to her.

As Vicki willed herself to sleep, the thoughts of an impending ritual began to creep into her mind. She fidgeted with the cotton sheets and began to toss and turn.

Henry spooned in behind her and pulled her close, whispering in her ear. "Get some sleep My Love."

Finally, for the second night in a row, Vicki fell asleep in Henry's bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Vicki and Coreen sat at opposite ends of the black leather sofa Henry's apartment. He was asleep in the next room as the two women sat inside with the blinds drawn and lights on. Vicki would have loved nothing more than to step out on to the balcony and enjoy the day, but didn't want to risk any stray rays of sunlight making their way in to Henry's room.

They both sat with their feet up, enjoying a pizza that Coreen had bought with her.

Vicki complained as she picked up a cheese covered slice. "I won't be the least bit surprised if I'm the size of a blimp after a week locked up here."

"Are you sure it's not safe to go out? I haven't seen even a glimpse of Father Raymond, err, Astaroth."

"I doubt he would attack again soon so, but I promised Henry I'd stay here." Vicki replied before taking a mouthful of pizza.

"So what happened?" Coreen replied, before picking a piece of pineapple off her slice and putting it in her mouth.

"Astaroth came to my apartment while I was sleeping. Thankfully Henry came to my rescue." Vicki chose to omit a few other details about what had taken place, as well as Henry's earlier visits.

"So you've been alone... together... here... since then?" Coreen asked, hinting at a desire to learn more intimate details.

"Yep. Just us. " Vicki nonchalantly took a sip from a can of soda.

"So, you and Henry would have had some catching up to do. I presume you had lots of talk about, given what happened, and why he left."

"Well yeah, we talked." Vicki wiped her greasy fingers on her jeans.

"Just talked?" Coreen raised her eyebrow suspiciously with a smile.

"Coreen how long have you known me?" Vicki looked down her nose through her glasses at her goth assistant.

"A year and a half."

"And in that time have you ever known me to talk about my sex life?"

"Well no, but you've had no sex life to talk about. C'mon, fess up! I can tell just by looking at you something happened. I thought we were friends!"

"_Alright, alright!_ We had sex OK."

"_Oh how exciting_!" Coreen was almost clapping with glee. "How was it? How many times have you done it? Did he bite you?" Coreen was full of questions.

"Geeze Coreen!" Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! I'm certainly not getting any lately, the least you can do is share some of the juicy details about sex with Henry! I'm totally jealous!"

"Fine! If you must know, the sex was great. We've done it three times and yes he drank my blood. There, happy now?"

"Wow, only three times?" Coreen sounded less than impressed. "After all this time all you could manage was _three times_?"

Vicki shook her head. "And here I was thinking it was supposed to be about quality and not quantity."

"So does this mean you are officially a couple now or what?"

"Wow Coreen, we had sex, that's all. Adults can do that without being in a relationship remember?"

"Seriously though, what's the deal? It's more than that and you know it." Coreen persisted.

Vicki shrugged. "I don't know, we haven't exactly talked about that. I very much doubt humans and immortal vampires can have anything that resembles a normal relationship."

"Well, it wouldn't be normal, but you two could make it work. I know you could."

Vicki remained silent for a while before speaking quietly. "He told me he loved me Coreen."

"Well duh, of course he does. About time he said it though. And your reply was?"

"Nothing. I said nothing."

"Oh Vicki." Coreen replied, disappointed. "You've gotta tell him."

"There is nothing to tell."

"Liar. You love him, I know you do."

Vicki had quickly grown tired of the conversation and changed the subject. "So have you stopped by the office?"

Coreen sighed in defeat. "Yeah, there are a few jobs waiting for you providing you can get back to work in the next week or two. One missing persons case and another embezzlement investigation. I told them you'd call them in the next few days to discuss."

Vicki took another sip of her drink before turning towards the coffee table and the pile of books Bettie had brought over. "OK, so lets talk about this ritual."

Coreen picked up one of the books and flipped through it. "I've spoken to the High Priestess for the coven I have been working with, her name is Chandra. She is aware of the ritual but I'd like to take these books to her this afternoon so she can prepare."

"I'm sure Dr Sagara wouldn't mind if you take the books. When can she be ready?"

"Soon. Later tonight even. She just has to gather a few of the more experienced coven members to attend."

"So how will it work?" Vicki replied, nerves beginning to make her stomach feel unsettled.

"It will be fine. I promise. To put it in terms you'll understand, they'll stand around you in a circle and Chandra will say a few words to call upon the great Goddess to help us."

"That's all? Where does it have to be done?"

"Well, it's slightly more complicated than that, but don't worry, you'll be OK. The coven can come here if Henry approves."

"Alright. If you say so. I'll talk to Henry when he wakes up." Vicki's fears still weren't alleviated.

"Well, it's getting late in the day. If it's OK with you I'd really like to get these books over to Chandra's."

Vicki stood up and began to help her collect the books. "Absolutely. Please be careful out there though OK?"

"I'll be fine, protection spell remember? We could do one for you tonight too if you wanted." Coreen suggested as she walked towards the front door.

"No thanks, I think the ritual will be enough magic for one night. Besides, I'm happy to stay here with Henry." Vicki opened Henry's apartment door for her assistant.

"I bet you are." Coreen grinned. "I'll call to confirm what is happening as soon as possible."

"OK, talk to you soon then."

"Say hi to Henry for me." Coreen smiled before walking out into the hallway.

"Will do." Vicki closed the door behind her.

--

Several hours later as sunset approached, Vicki lay on the bed next to Henry. She sighed as she ran her hand over his chest, still surprised as how cold his skin was to her touch. He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, perhaps it was a vampire's inability to dream that guaranteed a good day's rest.

Vicki stroked his arm and toyed with his fingers as she leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. She was immediately overcome with embarrassment by her own act of tenderness, somewhat glad that Henry was not awake to have seen or felt it.

As day became night, Henry awoke, gasping as his lungs sucked in air for the first time for several hours. He smiled as he turned and saw Vicki looking back at him. "Hey."

"Morning, err, Evening." Vicki greeted.

He snaked a hand around the back of her head to pull her in for a long and loving kiss. "Hmm miss me?"

Vicki laughed. "Wow, you've been awake a whole five seconds and you're already smug and arrogant."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Henry grinned.

"No sleeping in tonight, there is probably a coven of witches coming by tonight to perform a ritual."

His smile faded and his expression turned serious as he sat up in bed. "Here? Tonight?"

"Yeah, is that OK?" she asked, sitting up as well.

"I suppose so." He replied, running his hand back through his hair.

"Henry are you going to be OK with this? The ritual and all? I know how you feel about magic." Vicki asked reluctantly.

"I realise sometimes we all need to learn to compromise for the sake of others, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me uncomfortable."

"Me too, but we're running out of ways to rid ourselves of this little demon problem."

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you Vicki." He reached out and cupped her chin in his hand.

"Then maybe you can start to understand why I did that dark magic ritual last year, to save your life?" Vicki asked tentatively.

"Perhaps. I may have a little more clarity on the situation now Vicki, but I will never truly accept the use of magic for personal gain."

"But this time its to rid the world of evil remember?" she suggested, chewing on her bottom lip.

"As I said, I can compromise, temporarily, for you."

"You're not going to resent me again after this are you?" Vicki's expression was filled with sadness.

"Oh Vicki. I don't wish things to be like that between us, never again." He stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

Vicki relaxed and let out a sigh. "Good."

"So how long until my apartment is filled with witches?" Henry asked, slightly more relaxed now.

"I don't know exactly when yet. Coreen is going to call me."

Henry grinned wickedly and pounced on Vicki, pinning her down on the bed, nuzzling in against her neck. _"Hmm, good, we still have time for dinner and dessert then_."


	17. Chapter 17

It was fast approaching midnight as Vicki and Henry stood together in his living room. Henry had a full house. Seventeen people had squeezed in to his living and dining area, including Bettie, Coreen and thirteen witches. All his furniture had been pushed up against the walls, and out into his bedroom. Vicki chewed on her nails as she watched the group of women convene and make preparations for the ritual.

He reached out and reassuringly squeezed her free hand. "Everything will be OK Vicki."

Vicki spat aside a fingernail and began to nervously bite another. "If you say so."

She tried to calm herself by remembering the activities of the last few hours. Vicki's body was aching in ways she'd never felt before. She'd used muscles in the last few days that she hadn't used in a very long time. Her body was bruised and battered, yet she loved every minute of it.

She and Henry had started off in the bedroom at sunset, where he had gently removed her clothing and ravaged her with his talented fingers. Somehow they had ended up on the floor, rolling around taking turns at being on top. Vicki had so enjoyed riding him, watching Henry squirm beneath her as she had squeezed and flexed her internal walls around his length. He hadn't tolerated that for very long, he'd somehow managed to pick her and push her against his closet door where he entered her again, this time thrusting and spilling himself inside her as he drove her to climax with this thumb.

Vicki tried to discreetly rub through her shirt at the bite marks in her left breast where Henry had tenderly bitten in. He'd licked at her blood like like a kitten lapping at a saucer of milk. She'd then held his head to her chest to let him suckle and drink. It might have felt like a mother feeding a child, if not for the fact that his manhood had been buried between her legs. She was looking forward to finding out the many interesting ways that Henry could take her blood.

It hadn't ended there. Vicki had later strolled naked in to the kitchen intending to make herself a sandwich when Henry had swiftly bent her over the counter and taken her from behind. She remembered the feel of his hands clamped around her hips as he pushed her body to-and-fro over the cold marble surface. Vicki would never be able to look at Henry's kitchen the same way again. She took a deep breath and focused her attention back on the group of people standing before her.

Henry was amused by the sound of Vicki's pulse rate quickening. He knew it was not from nerves, her flushed cheeks and scent gave it away. If not for the room full of people he'd tear off her clothes and have his way with her again. He was insatiable when it came to this woman. He loved her more than ever, and now he was addicted too.

He was suddenly distracted as one of the women began to draw a large pentagram on the floor. He ground his teeth and clenched his fist as she tainted his beautiful, polished, hardwood floor. He was not comfortable with having such a symbol marked upon his home, nor was he happy about so many people intruding upon his inner sanctum. He'd have to force himself to grin and bear it for Vicki.

They had placed various items around the circle in the room. One of Henry's hallway tables had been used as an impromptu alter at the northern end - two lit candles sat on top. The rich smell of incense wafted through the room. The women were generally dressed in plain garb, except for Chandra, the High Priestess, who wore a long white cloak. She was an older woman, with a kind demeanour and long flowing locks of silver hair.

She approached Vicki and spoke softly. "The midnight hour is nearly upon us Ms Nelson. Are you ready to begin?"

Vicki shrugged and looked at her three friends for reassurance. "I guess."

Bettie gave Vicki a nod, while Coreen smiled and ushered her forward.

Henry approached Vicki and held her hands, looking at her, seeing the concern that lay behind her deep green eyes. He whispered quietly in her ear."You'll be fine. As much as I dislike magic I feel we can trust these women." He stepped away for a moment, picking up his precious sword before returning to place it in her hands. "Here. You'll be needing this."

"Thanks." Vicki whispered, forcing a smile.

Chandra guided Vicki to stand in the circle with the other women, and took the sword from her, placing it on the alter.

"Let's begin." said Chandra.

The women held hands around the circle, forcing Vicki to uncomfortably join in. They each closed their eyes and began to inhale, and exhale, their breathing become steady and focused.

Chandra picked up an athame, a short black-handled dagger and moved to the different arcs of the circle, raising the dagger in the air and repeating a blessing for the symbols of air, fire, water and earth. She then turned to the east, and slowly turned around clockwise, her arm held out with dagger in the air. _"I conjure this circle, to be a space between worlds, to be a space of perfect love, a place between the realm of Gods and men, and to contain the power raised within. So mote it be."_

_"So mote it be._" The women responded in unison.

The High Priestess then picked up a candle, and walked around the circle clockwise before calling to the lords of the watchtowers of the east, south, west and north. She chanted in each direction._"Hail and welcome!"_

_"Hail and welcome!"_ The group repeated.

Vicki felt a little 'weirded out' by the whole thing. She looked back at Coreen with a bewildered expression. Coreen gave her a comforting smile and mouthed 'turn around', gesturing by circling a finger in the air. Henry was standing with his hands behind his back, his jaw twitching in a sign of nervousness.

Chandra took Vicki by the hands and led her to the centre of the circle. "Please, join me."

Vicki stepped in to the middle of the very intimidating circle of women. At least they were all smiling at her.

_"We call forth the power of the Goddess to acknowledge the presence of evil."_ Chandra called out.

Again the circle responded. _"So mote it be._"

Chandra placed her hands over the tattoos on Vicki's wrists._ "May she recognise the marks of entrapment on the women standing before me." _

"_So mote it be._"

The priestess picked up the sword from the alter. _"May she accept the offering of this sword as a suitable substitute for the transference of evil."_

"_So mote it be_."

Chandra placed the sword back in Vicki's hands but kept her hand on top, placing the other upon Vicki's forehead. _"We call upon the blessing of the Goddess. We ask her to transfer the darkness from this woman to this sword. We call upon you to sanctify this weapon, so that it may be used to vanquish evil."_

"_Blessed be_." The coven recited.

Chandra stepped back, and the group began to hum and chant, their hands tightly clasped in front of them.

Vicki looked around the circle. The air seemed to vibrate with the repetitive humming of the women. As they grew louder and louder, the marks on Vicki's wrists began to glow. The metal of the sword began to heat through, her hands melding to the steel. Vicki cried out in pain, tears welling in her eyes, her face turning red as Astaroth's marks began to burn a fiery orange.

Henry began to step forward, the pain on Vicki's face too much for him to bear. Bettie grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back. "You must not break the circle" she whispered to him.

Slowly the brands began to turn from orange to a bright white radiating light. Their definition began to blur as the light began to move, travelling towards the palm of Vicki's hands. The pain began to subside as the light penetrated the sword, the blade was luminescent, the hilt twinkled in the candle lit room.

Eventually as the chanting grew quiet, the glow of the sword dissipated, a cast of Astaroth's symbol was etched in to its blade. Vicki was gasping for breath, she wanted to drop the weapon but found she was unable to do so.

Chandra once again called to the lords of the watchtowers in the east, south, west and north, thanking them for their blessing. _"Hail and farewell!"_ She repeated in each direction, as did the coven.

_"I thank you Goddess, our Maiden, our Mother, for hearing our call, for guiding us and protecting us from evil. Blessed Be. Hail and farewell!"_ Chandra bowed towards the alter.

_"Hail and farewell!"_ The coven replied, bowing in unison.

Chandra held up her athame and slowly turned anti-clockwise. _"I do uncast this circle, and return the space and time to their own. Be the circle uncast! Blessed be!"_

_"Blessed be!" _

Finally the sword fell from Vicki's hands as she collapsed to the ground, overcome with exhaustion. Henry raced in to kneel at her side, gathering her up in his arms. "Vicki, are you OK?"

"I think so." She muttered under her breath, looking down to see only red, sunburn-like marks where the tattoos had just been.

Coreen came in next, pushing a glass of water in Vicki's face "Here.. drink."

"I'm fine Coreen, really." Vicki replied, gathering enough strength to stand up again, leaning on Henry for support.

The coven were all smiles, hugging each other before they began to gather their things and disassemble the circle.

Chandra approached Vicki again. "I feel we achieved great things this evening."

Vicki proudly displayed her mark-free wrists, "Well, at least this part looks like it worked."

Chandra hugged Vicki warmly. "Good luck Ms Nelson and good luck to all of you. I wish you well. Please call upon us if we can assist further. We will be on our way now. Blessed be."

Coreen, in her traditional perky manner jumped in to reply on their behalf. "Blessed be!"

The room began to feel very empty as the coven quickly departed Henry's apartment.

"I will leave you be now too." Bettie spoke as he patted Henry softly on the cheek. "Henry you take good care of her now alright?"

"Of course." he replied.

Coreen began to gather her things as well. "Vicki I will call you tomorrow to check on you. Go and get some sleep now OK? You'll feel better in the morning." She stepped in to give her boss a warm, one armed hug.

Vicki could barely muster enough strength to speak, opting to nod back at her instead.

Both women waved goodbye and let themselves out.

Henry swept Vicki up in his arms and carried her to bed. He pulled of her shoes, jeans and jacket and laid her down under the covers, tucking her in for good measure before lying down opposite her.

Vicki was fighting the urge to sleep, her head was still swimming with all that had just occurred. She'd had no idea it would take so much of her energy. She stared at her own wrist through tired eyes, looking at what seemed like the unfamiliar blankness of her own flesh. "They're gone. It worked. I can't believe it." she spoke quietly.

Henry brushed Vicki's hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear but didn't speak.

"Where is the sword?" Vicki asked.

"I'll bring it to you." Henry went back to the living room to fetch the weapon, returning with it to bed, handing it to Vicki. "Here."

Vicki slid her other hand out for under the covers, running her fingers along a flat section of cold steel. She ran her thumb over the newly carved symbol just beneath the handle. She then held it to her chest, wrapping an arm around it, hugging the sword as it if were a makeshift teddy bear. As her eyes began to close she whispered, "Now we just have to find him Henry."

"Tomorrow is another day Vicki. Tomorrow is another day." Henry replied as he placed a single kiss upon her forehead and watched her fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Vicki found herself awake at an unusually early hour the next morning. As she looked at Henry lying asleep next to her she immediately felt disappointed, realising she had missed out on spending the remainder of the previous night with him. If only she hadn't crashed so early after the ritual. As she looked down at her bare wrists the reality of last nights events began to sink in.

She dragged herself out of bed and went to take a shower then headed back to the bedroom to get dressed. In an attempt to cure a growing sense of boredom Vicki picked up Henry's sword. She swung it through the air several times before eventually resting it back down against the dresser.

Stretching back down on the bed now she stared at Henry, sighing as she realised how much she already missed his company. She silently willed the impossible, wanting him to wake up during the day, just for her, just this once. Feeling mischievous she pulled the bed sheet down to reveal his naked body - she had a theory to test.

She slipped her hand along his thigh, taking her time to enjoy the texture of his cool, firm skin. His legs were closed yet she still had enough room to slip her hand between his legs and fondle his soft sacks of flesh. She watched him closely for a reaction, yet nothing stirred. She moved her hand upward, gently running a fingertip along his softened member - no reaction. Vicki wrapped her hand around him and squeezed ever so gently - still nothing. Last but not least she leaned in and ran her tongue along his length, but his manhood remained frustratingly limp and lifeless. Vicki pouted and grumbled, "Well _that_ just ruins all my fun."

Clearly she'd proved that a sleeping vampire did not respond to stimulation in the same way as a sleeping man. She poked his unconscious body and spoke out loud, "Talk about a death sleep Henry... _sheesh_. How come you get to play with me while I'm asleep but I can't do the same huh?" Getting up in a huff she finished getting dressed and headed out in to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

The living area had been put back to it's original condition. She chuckled as she imagined Henry down on his knees pedantically wiping away the chalk pentagram and moving furniture back in to its place. At least the vampire prince wasn't above doing his own domestic chores.

Vicki sat down on the couch with a bowl of cereal and switched on the TV, grumbling again upon finding that Henry had not yet reconnected his cable service. After munching on her food she cleaned up after herself, putting the dishwasher on and throwing some laundry in the machine. Growing even more restless, running out of things to do, Vicki picked up her cell phone and called her assistant.

"Hey Coreen, I'm going nuts with boredom here. Can you swing by the office and pick up some of my case files and bring them over to Henry's?"

"Vicki! Hi! Is everything OK after last night?"

"Fine and dandy, but I'll be bouncing off the walls here pretty soon unless I find something to do."

"OK I'll be right over."

--

Vicki and Coreen spent most of the day working from Henry's apartment. They started investigating several cases - looking up information on the web, sifting through emailed documents, and making various phone calls. The threat of a demon attack didn't change the fact that Vicki still needed to pay the bills, and so did Coreen. It really started to feel just like any other regular day. It was late afternoon by the time they felt they made sufficient inroads, having caught up on a good degree of work.

Vicki went to the kitchen and fixed herself a scotch on the rocks before returning to the living room, groaning as she collapsed back into the couch. "I was getting used to being a woman of leisure. I'd almost forgotten how exhausting this 'work thing' is."

Coreen laughed "Don't get too used to it, you have to pay my salary remember?"

Vicki set down her glass and took off her glasses to rub her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, as if you'd ever let me forget."

"Hey Vicki, now that we're done with work I want to try out an idea I have for finding Astaroth." Coreen suggested tentatively.

Vicki reached for her glass and took another sip. "Sure, why not, as long as it doesn't need me to stand out in the street as bait."

"No, no, it's a method called pendulum map dowsing. I've been wanting to try it for a while, and now seems as good a time as any."

Coreen briefly fumbled through her bag before unfolding two maps - one of the greater Ontario area and one of Toronto. She cleared room on the coffee table and spread out the sheets of paper. She then untied a clear quartz crystal necklace from around he neck. "So it's supposed to work by hanging the crystal over the map, clearing our minds and thinking of Astaroth. The crystal _should_ point out his location on the map."

"You've been watching too much TV Coreen. You got the idea from that TV show with the three witches didn't you?" Vicki suggested skeptically.

"Hey! It's real! I swear!" Coreen replied enthusiastically before sitting up straight and taking several long deep breaths. "Show me Astaroth." she whispered quietly as she held her necklace above the maps. The crystal hovered in mid air but remained fairly motionless. "Show me Father Raymond." Coreen tried again, the crystal swung back and forth but did not move significantly in any particular direction. "Argh darn it" she pouted.

Vicki chuckled, "Hey don't feel bad...just because it worked on TV doesn't mean it will work for you."

"If you weren't such a skeptic all the time this might actually stand a chance of working you know!" Coreen complained.

Vicki raised her eyebrow in response when her cell phone rang and vibrated across the coffee table surface. The caller ID showed the call was from Mike. She picked up the phone and spoke quickly before he could get a word in edgewise. "Mike if you're calling to harass me about the job offer I'm going to be pissed..."

An evil laugh echoed through the phone. "_I'm sorry Vicki_, but your beloved detective is in no position to harass anyone right now."

"_You bastard!_ What have you done with Mike?" Vicki screamed through the phone.

"Why don't you come by your office and find out? But be sure to leave the vampire at home though. It's bright out, and I'm in no mood to deal with him right now."

Vicki hung up the phone and threw it across the room. _"Damn him!" _

"Vicki what's wrong?" Coreen was panicked.

"Astaroth has Mike. Maybe he's already killed him. I don't know but I need to go to my office, _now_!" Her face was red and she was fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"Wait! Vicki! You can't, it's bound to be a trap. Henry's not awake yet!"

Vicki charged into the bedroom and came out swinging the sword. "Trap or not, that demon bastard won't be expecting _this_."

"Then lets go, I'm coming with you." Coreen grabbed her bag and stood up.

"_No!_ You're staying right here Coreen. Sit your ass back down and don't move a muscle. I will _not_ let you get hurt again!

"Vicki!"

"I mean it Coreen. When Henry wakes up you can tell him where I went. I'm going to end this..._once and for all._"


	19. Chapter 19

Vicki walked down the hallway and approached her office. The lock was busted and the door was slightly ajar. With the sword in one hand she slowly pushed it open. She peered in to the reception area, checking one side of the doorway before stepping just inside to clear the rest of the room. The lights were off, but the late afternoon rays of sunshine beaming through the windows provided enough light for Vicki to make out her surroundings. She pulled on the front door handle to check behind it, half expecting Astaroth to jump out from behind. The reception area was empty.

Her personal office door was closed and she could see no signs of movement through it's frosted glass panels - no unusual shadows or silhouettes. She clutched tightly at the handle of the sword as she reached for the door knob, turning it ever so slowly before nudging it, letting the door swing open by itself.

Inside, Mike Celluci was tied to an arm chair next to Vicki's desk. He was out cold, his head hanging awkwardly to one side. Vicki gripped the sword in both hands now and stepped inside, swinging quickly around the room anticipating an attack only to find Mike was alone.

She hurried over to him and squatted down in front, placing her weapon on the floor by her side. Blood trickled from her ex-partners nose and down over the duck-tape covering his mouth. His face was bruised and battered.

"Oh Mike, please be alive!" Vicki choked back her tears again as she placed her fingers against his neck to check his pulse, sighing with relief as she felt a gentle but regular rhythm.

"Mike? _Mike!_" She called his name and patted his face gently with her hands before shaking his shoulders.

The detectives eyes began to flutter open. Vicki could see a sense of confusion on his face, followed by realisation. As she reached to pull at the tape over his mouth, Mike began to murmur loudly, his eyes widening with warning. It was too little too late - Astaroth crept up behind Vicki, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her across the floor.

She kicked and screamed, trying unsuccessfully to reach for her sword before she was dragged to the centre of the room. With an outstretched arm she attempted to stop the painful grip from pulling at her scalp.

Mike was attempting to yell out, shifting violently in his chair.

Astaroth laughed as he pulled Vicki to her feet, standing behind her, wrapping a hand around her neck. "Ah Vicki, you're ever so reliable. If I knew you'd do as I requested, I would have asked you to do _so many things_ for me by now."

She spat back a response as she tugged at his hands. "Why don't you ask me to _send you back to Hell?_ I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Astaroth didn't flinch as she flailed about against him. He caught a glimpse of her wrist and grabbed it, pulling it to his face for closer inspection. "My, my, how clever. I see you found a way to get rid of my marks."

She took his distraction as a perfect opportunity to make her move. Vicki threw her head backwards, slamming it in to his forehead before elbowing him in the gut. Vicki's face was red with rage. "Surprise! Surprise! Asshole! I'm not your girl anymore!"

As Astaroth recoiled backwards, Vicki dived away from his grip and grabbed the sword from the floor. She stood up and started to spin back around. As she turned and lunged her face was met with the back of his hand. The force of a ferocious slap sent her soaring through the air, the sword clanging as it flew from her grip and bounced along the hard wooden floor.

Mike could only look on helplessly as he struggled against the ropes around his hands and feet.

With an almighty thud, Vicki hit the wall and landed on the floor.

Astaroth stepped over and looked down at her unconscious body, shaking his head, "Vicki, Vicki, Vicki, _when will you ever learn?_"

--

For the first time in his vampire life, Henry awoke before the sunset. Instinct told him something was wrong. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

He sat up quickly in bed as the sound of a racing heart beat came to his attention. It paced back and forth in his living room. He knew it was not Vicki. Henry raced out naked in to the living room, "Coreen. Where is she?"

Coreen had been impatiently waiting for him to wake, "Henry!" she called out as he came into the room. She was somewhat surprised by his nudity, her eye-line gazed lower sneaking a peek before looking away, feeling embarrassed and guilty. "It's Mike. He's in trouble."

A twinge of familiar jealousy stabbed at his heart again at the thought of Vicki running off to risk her life for her former lover and partner. He rushed back into the bedroom to throw on some clothes. "How long ago did she leave?" he asked as he headed toward the front door.

"Half an hr or so maybe. She just said that Astaroth had Mike and that she needed to go to her office."

"Stay here. I will call you as soon as I know something." Henry instructed her, not even looking back to see Coreen attempting to argue with him.

He hurried out of the apartment and headed down to the ground floor, where he stood waiting for the sun to fall below the horizon. He fought hard to keep his human face while the inner beast itched to tear someone apart. As Henry grew impatient he squeezed his fists and panted through flared nostrils. The doorman stared at him suspiciously.

As he felt the last rays of light disappear from the sky Henry barged through the front doors and ran so fast that other pedestrians felt only a gush of wind as he passed.

_Damn you Vicki!_

He prayed that she would still be alive when he got there.

His heart ached with the fear of losing her.

--

Astaroth dragged the still unconscious Vicki into the centre of a pentagram he had outlined on the floor. Her hands were now tied in front of her body. Several lit candles provided ambient lighting, the flickering flames splashing various shapes and forms against the walls and ceiling.

He reached down and pulled off her shoes, throwing them over his shoulder one at a time. He unbuttoned her jeans, tugging on them, pulling them inside out as he dragged them down over her legs.

Mike was growing furious, rocking back and forth on his chair as he watched the demon undress his former girlfriend.

Astaroth looked over at Mike. "Now, now, Detective Celluci. Don't worry. I won't be killing the precious Victoria Nelson. I have other plans in store for her."

Mike was yelling undecipherable obscenities through his gag. His face was red and a layer of sweat covered his brow as he inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nose.

The demon grabbed a short but wide bladed dagger and kneeled back down next to Vicki, slicing at her underwear. "You see Detective...I really don't mind that she removed my brands, they're not necessary, not anymore." He pushed her thighs apart and sighed happily as he gazed over her intimate recesses. "But I still need her to open the gateway."

Mike swayed so violently in his chair that it tipped on its side. He cringed in pain as his head hit the hard floor.

Astaroth's hands were stroking Vicki's thighs. "Do you like to watch Detective? You may think we demons are all about death and destruction, but I'm about to create life here. Your beloved Vicki will become the mother of my child. And when my child is born the portal will finally open. _My Others_ will join me at long last. She truly is a lucky woman."

The demon closed his eyes and began to chant in Latin. The pentagram began to glow and an eerie light spread across the floor. Astaroth sat silently for a moment, before unzipping his black pants and laying his body down on top of Vicki. He held his dagger at her throat to ensure compliance should she regain consciousness mid-coitus.

Before the demon had even positioned himself, a fierce gust of wind filled the room. Henry had arrived. With fangs drawn and eyes black he charged, tackling Astaroth and pushing him away from Vicki. _"Get away from her you filthy beast!" _he growled.

Astaroth's dagger fell from his hand and landed next to Vicki's body. He rolled across the floor with the vampire, wrestling for control. Henry lept to his feet, as did the demon. They parried, punched, strafed and dodged as they came at each other with repeated violent attacks. Astaroth eventually managed to get the upper hand, landing an impressive blow against Henry's chest, sending him airborne, where he then landed across the other side of the room.

As Henry winced with pain, the bright silver blade of his cherished sword caught his eye. He gripped it with one hand, stood up and stepped towards the demon.

Astaroth laughed, "So vampire.. do you think you can hurt me with that cheap piece of metal?"

Henry could only growl in response.

Suddenly the expression on the demon's face shifted. His demeanour changed. A look of fear and panic spread across his features. Father Raymond had returned. "_Henry,_ _please,_ _do it now,_ _kill me!_ _You must not let this demon bring Hell to Earth!_"

Henry closed his eyes, made the sign of the cross and reached instinctively for the crucifix that was no longer around his chest. "_Forgive me Father_" he whispered quietly.

Vicki slowly began to wake up, greeted by a throbbing pain in her head. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and memories before realising where she was. Through blurred vision she looked up from the floor, and saw the demon standing in the middle of the room, facing away from her. She spotted a dagger lying at her side. With rope still tied around her wrists, she picked up the knife, stood up, and crept slowly towards Astaroth.

With eyes tightly closed Henry composed himself, shrugging aside the guilt over the priest's impending fate. With his emotions raw and blinding, he willed all his rage, all his suffering and every inch of pain into the sword's blade. He stepped forward and plunged it full force deep into Father Raymond's chest, burying it to the hilt.

Astaroth let out a deafening, demonic roar as the wound around the blade began to glow, the burn spreading to become bright orange flames that exploded and engulfed him from head to toe. Henry refuse to step back or shield his eyes. He held the sword in place until eventually the flames receded and drew back in towards the metal and disappeared entirely. All that remained were the lifeless eyes of Father Raymond staring back at Henry, his body impaled on the sword. The pentagram on the floor had faded.

With a deep sense of anguish, tears brimming in his eyes, Henry pulled the sword free and allowed the priest's body to fall at his feet.

Suddenly he realised Vicki had been standing behind Father Raymond. She was pale, her face void of expression - she didn't say a word. She stared at Henry for a moment then her gaze moved downward, looking at her own body.

A pool of dark red blood began to seep through Vicki's t-shirt above her belly button.

She reached down in shock and placed her fingers against the wet fabric, pulling them back to look curiously at the red liquid covering her skin.

Henry reached out to catch her in his arms as she began to collapse. He quickly tore away the ties at her wrists. "_Vicki!_" he cried out. He placed his hand against the wound and applied pressure.

He was in disbelief. His own sword had managed to pass through Father Raymond's body and pierce Vicki's flesh.

"_You'll be OK Vicki, I promise. I didn't see you!_" He pulled her body over next to Mike, where his used his free hand to rip off the Detective's gag and tear apart his restraints. "_Call an ambulance or go flag down a car!_ _Now!_" he ordered.

Mike was torn between staying to keep an eye on Vicki or doing as the vampire ordered, eventually running from the office with cell phone in hand.

Henry pulled Vicki closer as her blood seeped through his fingers. The sound of her pulse slowing prompted him to press even harder against her wound. "_No no no no no! We're getting you to a hospital Vicki. You're not leaving me now! I won't let you die!"_

_"Henry...?_" She whispered.

"_Yes Vicki?_" he asked, blinking back tears that streamed down his cheeks.

As her eyes fluttered between open and closed, she smiled faintly and reached up to tenderly wipe away his tears. _"In case I don't make it...I want you to know... I love you too._"


	20. Chapter 20

Harsh white light flooded the gap between Vicki's eyelids as she slowly began to stir. The fluorescent glow burned her eyes, making it difficult to open them. She began to wonder where she was. Her throat burned and her mouth was dry. Machinery beeped and hummed beside her. She tried to sit up but was overcome with an intense pain that radiated through her abdomen, forcing her to cry out.

A hand was clutching tightly at hers. "Vicki, please try not to move."

_"Henry?"_ she asked, recognising his voice.

"I'm here."

As her eyes became accustomed to the light, she began to open them, looking straight into Henry's tearful blue gaze as he hovered over her.

He reached out and stroked her hair. "You're going to be OK."

Vicki sensed something was different, but she couldn't quite tell what. She stared at Henry. His blue eyes seemed even more iridescent, the curls of his hair appeared more refined. As her head cleared, she could make out the woven textures of curtained room dividers that bordered her hospital bed.

"Henry.. _what happened?_" she asked, her voice croaky and hoarse.

Henry hung his head with the weight of his guilt, tears escaping from his eyes. "You were in surgery overnight Vicki, and you've been unconscious all day. I sent Coreen home to get some sleep as soon as I arrived back here this evening."

The anguish and pain of the previous night's events would stay in Henry's memory forever. His heart ached with the memory of Vicki lying bleeding his arms, wounded accidental by his own weapon. He'd never forget the vision of her pale face looking up at him as she confessed her love.

Leaving Vicki in hospital the previous night, had been the hardest thing Henry had ever had to do. For the first time since becoming a vampire he had truly wished he was human - simply for the ability to sit by her hospital bed while the sun shone brightly outside.

As he had laid in his bed at home, waiting for dawn, he had caressed the bed sheet where Vicki had slept beside him, crying as he kept her pillow to his nose, keeping her scent close to him as night became day.

Now, Henry sat on the edge of her hospital bed, stroking her cheek gently. "I'm so sorry Vicki, I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish I had seen you. I wish I had known you were standing there when I..." he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

Vicki was still too groggy to sense the level of Henry's pain and torment. She reached up to rub her eyes and forehead, feeling the discomforting sting of various tubes and wires pulling at her arm. She reached instinctively to pull them free but Henry gently held her hand and pulled it back.

She really did feel strange, and not just morphine induced, post-surgery strange. She blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes some more. "Henry is there anything I need to know.. about what happened, about my injuries?" she asked, her voice raspy from the effects of having a breathing tube inserted down her throat for several hours.

Henry sighed as he placed his hand against her cheek. "The doctors say there should be no long term side affects. _The sword..._" he swallowed forcefully then took a deep breath, tear drops teetering on the edge of his chin, "...it perforated your bowel, but missed any major organs. We were able to get you to hospital before you lost too much blood."

"We?"

"Yes, Detective Celluci and I."

"Mike! Oh Mike.. is he OK?" Vicki tried to sit up again as she began to remember what happened, but was overwhelmed again by the intense pain in her belly.

Henry placed a hand tenderly against her injured abdomen, in an attempt to alleviate her suffering. "Yes Vicki, a few cuts and bruises but he is well. Detective Lam may never let him from her sight again though, but he has been by to check on you several times."

"So did it work? Is Astaroth gone?"

"Yes.. I think so."

"And Father Raymond...?" Vicki asked reluctantly.

Tears were welling in Henry's eyes again. "He made a noble sacrifice Vicki. Father Raymond's body was found in a nearby park late last night. Detective Celluci will oversee the 'investigation' to make sure any evidence cannot be traced back to us. The detective wanted to dispose of the priest's body to ensure it would never be found, while I however felt that given the circumstances, the priest's body should be given back to the Catholic Church. Father Raymond deserves a dignified funeral and a holy resting place."

Vicki was distracted, busily staring around the room. While still not quite awake, she couldn't deny the fact that her eyes were able to take in every detail, no tunneling of vision, no darkened edges, "Henry?" she asked, "Did you..._t-t-turn me?_ _Am I a vampire?" _

Henry was confused by her question, wondering if perhaps the pain medication was making her behave a little strangely. "No Vicki, I did not. but I'd be lying if I had said it did not cross my mind."

"Are you _sure_ I'm not a vampire?"

"Of course I am sure. You would not be here in hospital if I had turned you Vicki. Nor would you be in such immense pain. Is something wrong?"

"I remember feeling so scared Henry, so afraid of dying. If I hadn't passed out...I think I would have asked you to... _make me like you_." Vicki confessed tearfully, also remembering how she had told him she'd loved him.

Henry moved his face in close to hers, his fingers caressing her cheek. "I had to make a choice Vicki. I didn't want to risk losing you but I chose to put my faith in modern medicine. You could have died in my arms, or, I could have made you a vampire...and twelve months from now _I would have lost you anyway..._." Tears rolled down Henry's cheeks.

Vicki was sniffling. "Henry..I can see."

Henry felt relieved but still guilt-ridden. "So you understand why I made the decision that I did?"

"_No Henry_, I mean I can _see_...perfectly_._" She gestured towards her eyes and sniffed her runny nose.

Henry was suddenly pulled from his solemn state as he leaned in for closer inspection, expecting to notice something different in her green and white orbs. "How did this happen?" he asked rhetorically.

She took another deep breath and tried to stop herself from turning into a blubbering mess. "_I don't know!_ You tell me and we'll both know."

Henry's brow was furrowed as he thought out loud. "Something from the ritual passed to the sword perhaps. Maybe it was Father Raymond's blood..." Henry hesitated before adding "...or some sort of essence from the demon passed to you when I killed him." He paused for a moment before giving her a faint smile. "Don't worry, we'll find out why. This is a good thing Vicki."

Vicki sighed, her eyes closing as she began feel the affects of the pain medication wearing her down. "Will you stay with me Henry?"

Henry leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I'll be right here until dawn."


	21. Chapter 21

Over a month had passed since Vicki's surgery. After spending a week in hospital, Henry had demanded that she stay with him until she was fully recovered. He'd arranged for a bed to be set up in his living room, in front of the TV, where he doted on her at every waking moment, arguing with her as she stubbornly kept trying to get out of bed. He'd even boarded up his bedroom doors so that she could enjoy the sunshine while he slept.

During the day Coreen would keep an eye on her, as would the doctor that would come by and check on Vicki's progress. Everyone seemed to make it their business to make sure she was taking the appropriate medication, and that she kept off her feet. Even though she was feeling a little smothered by all the attention, Vicki knew it was for her own good.

She had surprisingly even managed to get some work done, closing a few cases from her sick bed with Coreen's help. She had used this time as an opportunity to mentor her assistant on the the more detailed aspects of being a private investigator, even sending her out to question various clients and individuals. Vicki would never let it be known that it was mostly a ploy on her part to get Coreen out of her hair for a while.

Over the last few weeks Vicki had lost count of the number of times she had picked up her glasses, putting them on out of habit, only to be reminded that her eyesight was still perfect. A renowned optometrist had come by at Henry's request to examine her, and he'd found no sign of the retinitis pigmentosa that had plagued her for the last few years. Vicki wasn't exactly sure what she was going to tell her regular doctor at her next scheduled appointment. She'd worry about that later.

Bettie and Coreen had hit the books, trying to determine exactly what might have made Vicki's vision return, but nothing in the ritual seemed to account for it. They had collectively agree to accept it as a blessing - a reward for the trials and tribulations of being branded by a demon. Secretly Vicki was a little sceptical, and she wouldn't hold out hopes that her eyesight was permanently cured, not just yet anyway. She kept her glasses handy for fear that her eyes would fail again at any moment.

As she became more mobile she would sneak in to Henry's bed at sunset, only to have him leave briefly to feed. She found herself becoming jealous and suspicious each time, wondering who he was with and who was giving him his next meal. At least he never got his food 'home delivered'. She had no right to ask him not to go out - he needed to eat just as much as she did, but she didn't want him taking the blood from some leggy-night-club-blonde. Each time she offered her own blood he would refuse, not wanting to feed from her in her fragile state.

It had otherwise started to feel like old times. It was fun and carefree like it used to be, but this time there were kisses. Henry would be so tender and gentle, only giving her a kiss on the cheek or a peck on the lips, but every so often their kiss would linger, their breathing would grow heavy, then Henry would painfully pull away. They both knew sex wasn't really on the cards, at least not in the first few weeks - much to Vicki's disappointment. She could almost swear that Henry would walk around naked just to torment her. While he helped her bathe his fingers would linger on her sensitive areas just a little too long. She'd curse him playfully under her breath every time she caught him grinning about it.

Now, several weeks since he incident with Astaroth, the pain in her abdomen was almost nonexistent. Her wound was almost healed and she was allowed to move about. Even so, Henry had still been reluctant to let her out of his sight, let alone out of his apartment. Vicki presumed he was still feeling too guilt-ridden over the stabbing incident, and was trying to make up for it by being extra attentive.

As she sat in Henry's living room she sighed, feeling bored, restless and a little homesick. As much as Vicki enjoyed Henry's company she wasn't used to having someone around all the time. She missed her own company and her own space, especially considering it was all she'd had for so many years.

Maybe she'd could learn to let Henry in. She'd have to if she wanted anything that resembled a relationship with him. She knew they would discuss it eventually, and although she was still reluctant to talk openly about her feelings, she _did_ want to clarify exactly what type of relationship they had. Maybe it would just remain a relationship based on sex, but Vicki wanted more, especially after all they had been through. They hadn't talked about the whole 'love thing' - she'd get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of it, and then chastise herself for acting like a teenager.

It was still an hour or so before Henry woke up, and Vicki had sent Coreen home for the day. As she stared around the bleak apartment she remembered the piles of boxes in his living room, still not unpacked since his return to Toronto.

Feeling nosy she stood up and pulled the packing tape off one box and opened it. Inside were his artists supplies - pencils, pain, notebooks and other various accessories. How could she have so easily forgotten about Henry's lively-hood? Why had he not worked on his graphic novels in all this time? Vicki felt guilty, wondering if she had kept him from it, causing one too many distractions.

She dragged his thankfully-not-too-heavy drafting table across the floor to its original position, put up the partitions around it, and despite not wanting to invade his privacy she slowly began to unpack.

--

When Henry woke he was immediately filled with sadness, noticing that Vicki was not by his side. He sighed, knowing that any day now she would be well enough to look after herself.

Maybe today was the day that she would return to her own home, back to her independent lifestyle - back to the life where he was nothing more to her than a supernatural business associate.

He got dressed and walked out in to the living area, feeling relieved at first, then concerned as he saw Vicki struggling to hang his Father's painted portrait on one wall. He rushed over and took the weight from her. "Vicki what are you doing? You shouldn't be lifting or moving anything!" he scolded her.

"Oh I'm fine Henry! Really.. I just about had it!" she replied.

Henry stared around the room, and instantly noticed his artist quarters. Everything was neatly laid out on the table, his reading lamp was switched on and several of his drawing were pinned up on the walls. "Vicki, did you do all of this?"

Vicki nodded and smiled, "Uh-huh."

"You should have been resting.. you might have hurt yourself." he frowned at her.

Vicki shrugged, "Hey.. I was bored.. thought I'd do something nice for you."

Henry was in awe. He had though many times about sketching and drawing, especially since Vicki had been injured, but he had wanted to devote his attention to her. Prior to that his creativity had been stunted by his angry and vindictive thoughts. "Vicki, this is wonderful, I don't know what to say."

"No need to say anything. I just wanted to make it harder for you to leave, that is...in case you were thinking of running out on me again." Vicki replied, before walking over to point out a particular drawing on the table. "Look, I even drew you something special so that when you sit here you can think of me."

Henry laughed as he looked at a single sheet of paper. It was filled with the picture of a woman - a smiling stick figure with long single lines for hair, and giant circles drawn for breasts. "Trust me Vicki, you're always on my mind, I don't need a picture to be reminded of you. I do however appreciate the gesture."

She scoffed melodramatically, "You don't like my drawing do you?"

Henry smiled and slid his arms around her waist gently, "Oh I assure you it's an absolute masterpiece, but I very much doubt any artist could truly capture the authentic beauty of the one and only Victoria Nelson."

Vicki smiled bashfully. "You're an artist, and _you_ captured me."

"Did I?" Henry asked, knowing he was posing a much deeper question.

"Well, you've been keeping me locked up here in your apartment, I think that counts." Vicki replied in jest.

Henry took a moment to consider her words, before frowning and stepping back, his feelings were hurt. "Vicki if you want to leave, you're free to go."

"Geeze Henry, I was kidding. You can be so damn sensitive sometimes."

He turned away from her and folded his arms. "I'm not sure that I appreciate you treating the time we have spent together as a joke Vicki. Clearly I misunderstood if I thought it meant something more."

Vicki stepped in front of him, and tried to meet his gaze, "My God! Talk about overreacting! I didn't say that I regretted any of it!"

"No, but considering you are well enough now, you can run back to your old life. Your eyesight has returned, so there is nothing stopping you from rejoining the police force."

"I have no plans to do that Henry. Just because I have my vision back it doesn't mean I've turned a blind-eye to the supernatural. People need to be able to turn to us for help when the cops won't."

_"Us?"_ Henry asked tentatively.

"Yes us. You, me and Coreen. What? You think I can do this on my own?" Vicki gave him a questioning look.

"So its true then, you _do_ only need me to keep your business afloat?" Henry responded bitterly.

"_Henry what on earth has gotten in to you?"_ Vicki cried out, frustrated.

He was grinding his teeth as he so often did, "What _exactly_ do you want from me Vicki? Am I just a life-size sex toy now? _Is that it?"_

"No that's not it at all! _And who are you to judge?_ The second you could escape from this apartment you were out chasing one slutty meal after another."

"I'll have you know I've taken nothing but blood from my victims, who, if you must know were petty thieves and criminals. I took no pleasure while dining Vicki, except for the satisfaction of filling an empty stomach."

Vicki sighed, feeling a little relieved but still fired up, "What do I care anyway? You're not my property, you can do what you like."

"Is that how you feel Vicki? If you do not care about me, then please, by all means speak up and stop torturing me."

She was choking back tears now. With her voice wavering, she took a moment or two to compile her thoughts. "Henry, when I thought I was dying... all I could think about... was the fact that I might never see you again."

"And?" Henry persisted.

"_And.. _I clearly remember telling you my response to that thought."

"I remember, but did you mean it Vicki? Really?"

"Oh come on Henry.. I told you I loved you. In case you hadn't noticed I don't throw those words around flippantly."

"A fear of impending death can make some people say things they don't mean." Henry responded.

"And some men say 'I love you' because they just got _laid_." Vicki replied spitefully.

Henry's eyes were full of sorrow. "When I told you that I loved you Vicki, I can assure you that it was true. I'm sorry that you felt my declaration to be insincere." He took a few steps away from her.

Vicki let a few tears slips from her eyes and stepped after him. "Goddammit Henry I don't want to fight anymore! I want things to work between us! I meant what I said when I said I loved you!"

Henry turned around and looked into her eyes, "But is love going to be enough to make this work Vicki? I'm not sure I can offer you the life you deserve. I will _never_ be able to share daylight with you, and I can _never_ give you the children I know you will inevitably want."

She sighed then bit on her bottom lip, "And I'm afraid that you'll grow tired of me as I get older Henry."

His intense gaze locked upon Vicki's and he reached out for her hands. "I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you Vicki. If you were to die right now I'd feel compelled to step outside and wait for the sun to rise, just so that I may follow you in to the afterlife."

She didn't know how to respond, but there was no doubting his sincerity. As her tears continued to fall all she could do was throw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Henry I _do_ love you."

Henry wrapped his arms around her in return, "I love you too Vicki. I always have."

Vicki whispered in his ear, "I'm willing to try this if you are?"

He took her face in his hands and stared in to her eyes then placed a kiss upon her lips. "Nothing would make me happier."

Vicki fought the urge to sob with relief and happiness, choosing instead to open her mouth to his, pulling him closer as he slid his lips against hers.

There was no denying the desire and need between them. Henry gently picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid Vicki down on the bed and held her close as he kissed her more, pushing back on her hands as they tried to get in under his shirt. "I'm going to make love to you Vicki, and I'm going to take my time doing it."

Vicki sighed pleasantly and relaxed comfortably into the bed as Henry began to run his hands over her clothed body.

Henry took his time undressing her, letting his fingers explore the hidden surface of her flesh underneath fabric. Slowly piece by piece he peeled off her clothing. When she was finally naked Henry stood at the end of the bed and removed his clothes as well. He was already hard and wanting.

Sitting on the end of the bed he reached over to caress the arches of her feet with the back of his hands and fingertips. Vicki wiggled her toes in response, humming quietly as she began to melt. Slowly he trailed one hand along the inside her of calf and then her thigh, avoiding the warmth that was gathering in her groin. Vicki pointed her foot and moved it to run her toes along Henry's naked thigh, frustrated that she could not yet reach him with her hands.

Henry caressed her hip and moved up the bed a little more. He then leaned down and place tender little kisses above her belly button over her newly formed scar. He'd cherish it as an emblem that represented all they had been through, and all the events that had led them to this moment. He could feel Vicki shiver beneath the feel of his delicate lips.

Lifting her hand now, Henry took it to his mouth, kissing her palm before tracing his lips over each finger, taking them into his mouth one at a time to lick and suck gently. He then continued to her wrist and up the length of her arm to her shoulder, kissing across her collar bone and down along the other arm, lovingly repeating his actions.

He reached over to cup the underside of one of her breasts, stroking the soft and supple flesh as his fingers ventured towards a nipple, already firm against his touch. Henry squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger, watching it's colour change from pale to pink as the blood returned each time he released his pinch. The flesh around it swelled and wrinkled as Vicki began to whimper and murmur. He then leaned down and place her lips over the other nipple, flicking it with his tongue before softly dragging his teeth over it. He alternated his lips back and forth between both breasts until he was satisfied they'd remain swollen and pointed while he went about his other activities.

Moving back down to the end of the bed now he held her ankles and pushed them apart, moving his head between her legs. He grazed his lips upon her thighs as he inhaled her intoxicating scent. It lured him in like candy to a child. With his thumbs he spread her nether lips open, then leaned in close and dipped his pointed tongue inside.

Pushing her hips towards him Vicki moaned loudly as Henry continued to please her with his mouth, flicking and darting his tongue inside her before replacing it with a finger, moving his mouth to press firmly against the pulsating bud that cried out for attention. She panted and whimpered as he sent sparks of pleasure through her body, an orgasm building, warmth gathering in her toes. Vicki was on the upward spiral as she reached down for him, gently tugging on his hair, "Henry.. make love to me..I can't wait any longer." she begged.

Henry wiped his mouth and slid up the length of her body, being mindful to not put his weight down on top of her. Perched on his elbows he ran the tip of his member against her opening as he leaned down and kissed her.

Vicki curled her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer, sliding her tongue into his mouth, tasting her own arousal on his lips. She arched her hips and pushed towards him, letting the head of his manhood slip inside her.

Henry groaned as he slowly filled her with his length, taking his time to enter her inch by inch, feeling the heat of her body slowly envelope his shaft. Only then when he was completely inside her did he slowly begin to move, pivoting his hips to slowly slide in and out.

Their kisses were breathless now as their bodies moved in unison. Henry was being so tender, so gentle, not wanting to cause her any pain, but Vicki's body was feeling nothing but pleasure.

Henry moved his lips to her neck, licking and suckling at her flesh as he craved the taste of her blood, but he had no intention of biting her. He moved his lips back to trail along her chin.

Through panted breath Vicki spoke to him "Please take my blood.. I want to be even closer to you."

Henry looked into her eyes and saw only love and tenderness. He placed another kiss on her lips before moving back to her neck, enjoying the feel of her pulse against his tongue. He continued to move inside her as his eyes turned black and his fangs broke the surface of her skin.

Vicki cried out. All it took was several more of Henry's firm but gentle thrusts and the delicate sting of his teeth to send her over the edge. He body quivered and spasmed in the ecstasy of an orgasm.

Henry drank the life force of the woman he loved, swallowing her blood as it gushed into his mouth. He continued to move inside her as she cried out with pleasure. Licking the bite closed he then moved back to her lips, kissing her as she whimpered and moaned.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she looked up at him, his body still sliding against hers _"I love you"_ she whispered as she placed a hand against his cheek.

Henry stared into her green eyes and gasped loudly with pleasure. His heart sang as he came powerfully inside her, spilling his seed deep within her walls. _"I love you too Vicki"_ he whispered in reply through ragged breath, letting his weight fall back to his elbows.

As they both began to regain their composure they gazed lovingly into to each others eyes. Eventually Henry had no choice but to roll over and lie at Vicki's side.

Vicki curled in beside him, draping an arm over his waist as she rested her head upon his chest. She smiled and squeezed him tightly, looking up at his face as he lovingly stroked her hair.

A new version of Vicki Nelson's life had already begun - a life with renewed vision, a life filled with love, and most of all a life with Henry Fitzroy. There was no denying that she'd have challenges to face, but as long as Henry was by her side she knew she could deal with anything.

She smiled and pulled him closer, knowing that in her heart she had finally found contentment.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed reading my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the support and kind words!


End file.
